Outer Kitties
by White Rose1
Summary: Chaos has been defeated and the outers finally have gotten most of their lives together once again, except Hotaru has grown and Setsuna isn't too thrilled....WK/SM
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Sunlight gently kissed the curtains as it peaked over the morning horizon. The sky was a dazzling bright blue without a cloud in sight for  
miles. The room was large and ravished in simplcity yet beauty with the darker shades green, black, and red. A buerau with a large mirror was  
located nearest the door with a desktop moniter placed on top. The Queen Anne furiturne matched in every possible manner, dark cherry wood  
well polished. Nonetheless the wood stilled showed it age and wear within the room. Counters were completely spotless with the exception of   
perfume bottles that were filled to the top.The sunlight continued to travel to every corner which greeted it brightly by reflecting back the light. But   
yet when the light reached the head of a dark purple bed, all that could be heard was a low annoyed moan.  
Dark red eyes glared arounded at her surroundings as the words rolled off her lips,"Kuso ohayo."she rolled around to her side curling   
up into a ball. Her long green locks sprawled across her pillows of green and purple. Mumbling something incoherent she again closed her eyes  
letting sleep slowly claim her.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"a high pitch voice was heard throughout the entire mansion of the Outer Senshi of the Solar System.  
***  
A yellow corvette went wizzing down the busy streets of inner Tokyo. The light changed from green to red within an instant, causing the   
corvette to barely miss the 18 wheeler in front of her. Grumbling under her breathe she glanced at the clock that blinked red noon. Taking a deep  
breathe, she loosened her blue blazer slightly, her white shirt sticking to her chest from the heat of summer. The wheeler took a right as the light  
turned green again sending the senshi of the wind flying down the road once more.  
***  
Within seconds the door of dark cherry was pushed opened as the tall woman, standing in her nightgown was huffing and puffing. Her  
mouth was dropped in complete shock as she looked inside the black and violet room. There standing in front of a mirror was a 17 year old   
teenager with long black locks to her midback. The reflection showed a smiliar image of the Soverign of Silence, Sailor Saturn.  
"Setsuna-mama!"instantly the images whirled around in unison,"why did I grow?!"  
"Watwashi....Watwashi..."the taller woman stood in front of this girl she had come to love as a daughter. Two scared pairs of violet and garnet   
eyes met but neither uttered a word. Until a cold voice came from the mother figure,"Where's Haraku and Michiru?"  
"I think they went out to celebrate some anniversery,"the girl states attempting to be calm.  
"Kuso, of all the days,"the taller woman groans rolling her eyes and turning her back to her daughter. Instantly the two walked down the hall to a   
large door that was white ivory with different planets ingrave starting with Mercury on the left and ending with Pluto on the right. Setsuna  
summonded her time staff and opened the large door with the teenager Hotaru trailing behind her in silence like she had done many times  
before.  
***  
The wind picked up a few pedals from a dieing rose. The pedals flew by an unsuspecting women with shoulder length aqua hair. Her  
fingertips swam through a knot within her hair and rewarded with a kiss from the passing pedals. A small smile appeared on her face as she   
glanced back at the street for a moment, just to catch a yellow corverttible flying towards Tokyo race track out of the corner of her eye. She   
giggled to herself then turned to her task at hand, facing a small flower shop that she had heard of through the orchestra committee.  
She opened the door to the shop stepping inside. She payed no head to the four men arguing over the table located in the middle of  
the room. Her hands reach out to the glass doors which held a few well flowered plants. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear she felt all eyes on   
her as she closed hers. When she opened them she found a bigger surprise.  
A blonde man with sunglasses shading his eyes smiled at her while holding a flower in his hand, "It has been a while since I've seen  
such beautiful blossom as yourself."  
She just smirked then stood up saying,"Then you really should get out more."  
The man seemed rather surprised but please chuckling,"Ah, so you've noticed I've been waiting for the right blossom."  
"Good for you. Demo I'm not a blossom and Tenou Haraku is much more handsome than any man I've ever known,"she continued to smile   
smuggly. Just then her cell phone rang,"Hai Kieoh Michiru, Oi kio-shi."Her voice stressing the kioshi. The blonde man grumbled under his breathe  
as he walked away defeated, glaring at the snickers from his co-workers. "Hai, Hai, that's the one, demo, Ah always rely on Setsuna-san. Hai Ja."  
She clicked the phone off turning back to the flowers sellecting a few single white roses. "Could I have these?"  
"Certainly,"the shortest co-worker's head perks up taking the flowers from her. She pulled out her wallet paying the man with red hair who was   
glaring at everyone left and right.  
Just then the door opened with a gust of wind, slaming it shut. The man was blonde with angry blue eyes and a blue blazer. His body was slim and  
well buildt, the four men stared at him supiciously but his eyes didn't move from their gaze.  
"Always making an enterance Haraku,"the woman smirked turning around smiling.  
The man smirked saying,"Always charming Michiru."  
"Tenou Haraku,"one of the coworkers stared in alarm, and there was the ripe of paper.The couple turned to the teenager as he pulled out a piece   
of paper,"could you please give me your autograph."  
"Um...I guess,"the blonde states taking the paper and signing it,"here."  
"Wow, I'm a major fan of yours,"the co worker states,"you've broken the Tokyo 500 record in motorcycle and stock car racing for the past two years  
. I've never thought it was possible to exceed 100 kph on a GTA model."  
"Ah, so you ride,"Haraku states clamly, the woman sighed shakinger her head, then glared at the blonde.  
"Hai, demo I not as good as you,"the burnette states.  
"Come by the track around 6, then I'll be the judge of that,"Haraku states smiling extending his hand. The teenager eagerly took it shaking it happily  
, instantly Michiru stomped on Haraku's foot."OW! Mich-chan."  
"You are not going anywhere TODAY missy,"the woman states crossing her arms,"unless you want to sleep on the couch for the next WEEK."  
"I didn't mean today!"Haraku's voice went up a few octaves,"I meant next week, didn't I mean next week, um.."  
" Ken."the co worker stares blankly.  
"See Ken-san clarifies that,"the blonde woman states hysterically.The woman turned on her heels starting to walk to the door causing the blonde   
woman to shout,"Michiru! Gomen! Gomen!Gomen!"The man grabs her,"I'll watch Hotaru for a week.Gomen, Gomen. I'll clean up the whole   
mansion! I'll even drop you off at practice and pick you early."As the begging had continued, Haraku's shoulders had slumtted, her head down like   
a lost dog.  
"I'll forgive,"she smiled tapping her lover on the nose,"Demo you, young lady,are going to sleep on the couch if I see you pull the motorcyle out at   
ALL today."  
"NANI!"the woman screaked in horror,"Demo...demo...kio."  
"Which do you love more? Me or the bike?"the woman asked as she opened the door.  
"I don't ask you if you love the violin more than me!"Haraku defended herself but became serious staring at the woman she loved in the eyes,"but I   
give up riding for only you." The co workers just stared at the love and drama of the two women.  
Michiru smiled pecking her one and only on the lips then walking out of the store. Haraku just stared at the door her hand on her lips, still warm,  
eyes all bubbly. The four co workers just blinked processing the whole scene in complete confusion, within seconds Haraku noticed the four then   
locked eyes with the brown hair boy saying,"4:00 Wednesday at the track, don't be late."With that she straintend up her tie and blazer and walked   
out of the store, the bell giggling as it closed. In the distant was the sound of a loud motor roaring off into the distant.  
After a few seconds the four broke the silence as Ken said,"My idol is a onna." Tears of shock were raising.  
"The blossom is a lesiban,"the blonde hair man states holding his head in shame. The other two co workers looked at one another then shock   
their heads going back to work.  
  
WR Notes:Hi people I'm alive woohoo and hipper as ever. I'm gald everyone is positive so far about the fic, this is just a reupload of before. Gomen  
about earlier I hope this one comes up well. Keep those reviews coming. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Setsuna and Hotaru run up the stairs to the concert hall, showing their tickets, quickly they find their front row seats. Hotaru notices her   
black dress is slightly wrinkled, instantly a frown appears on her face. Then stares up at the two older women playing their instruments with grace.  
*Funny, no matter how many times I hear them, they always come up with somehting unpredictable.*she smiles as the melody engulfs her. With  
that thought the song ends on a lingering note, instantly the audience errupts into apolozie.  
The audience quiets down returning to their seats. Michiru lifts her violin to her chin while Haraku sits down at again at the panio bench,  
suddenly an unknown voice states,"Ladies and Gentlemen, there has been a change of plans for this evening. That's right, please turn your  
attention to the back of the hall."  
"Get ready,"Setsuna mutters to the dark hair girl who nods. Within a second, all four women glance at each as they slip towards the exits.  
"Arigatou, now let me suck the energy out of yah!"a woman with white hair smirks evilly. Her outfit is somewhat greek,"Ancient Power...Drain!"  
"Kuso!"Haraku shouts running into the darkness of the stage,"Uranus Crystal Power! Make-Up!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power! Make-Up!"Michiru shouts.  
"Pluto Crystal Power! Make-Up!"Setsuna pulls out her pen.  
"Saturn Crystal Power! Make-Up!"Hotaru shouts.  
Instantly all four women come out of their transformation, running towards the scene.  
"Haha! What glorious energy! Haha!"the woman laughs hysterically, most of the people on the first floor of the hall were unconcious. Suddenly the   
lights go off in the entire hall.  
"Space Sword Blaster!"a new voice shouts a yellowish light forms flying at a fast pace towards the woman.  
"Hey!"the woman stops her work barely dodgeing the attack, landing on her feet she looks around,"Who's there!"Suddenly an erie sound comes  
from the stage area,"Nani?!"There are four figures two on each side, two in the center playing the music.Suddenly the lights of the stage reveal   
four women scattered along the stage.  
"We are the protectors of the planet Earth,"a firm voice states from the tallest figure.  
"Coming from the outer planets of the Solar System,"the shortest whispers   
harshly.  
"We are the Outer Senshi from,"the figure playing the panio states glancing up at  
the woman.  
"Pluto,"dark garnet eyes lock with light frighten blue clamly.  
"Saturn,"the shortest glares, summoning a glaive.  
"Uranus,"the panio player whispers with the wind as the panio's part drops out.  
"Neptune,"the music stops as the violin is lifted from the woman's chin.  
"The Outer Senshi have arrived!"the woman with aqua hair states firmly pulling out a mirror while the woman with short blonde hair pulls out a   
sword,"Aqua Mirror Reflection!"suddenly a wave of water flies in the direction of the youma.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"she barely dodges,"Sailor Senshi! Outer Senshi? Kuso! The boss never said anything about the Sailor Senshi."  
"Then you were missed informed,"a cold voice states pulling a sliver staff from the depths of the fourth dimension,"Death Scream!"  
"Hey! Not fair!"the woman screams hysterically as she is hit in the arm, green goo splattering the red carpet.  
"Space Sword Blaster!" within seconds the blonde Senshi of the wind was in the youma's face, sliceing her in half. Blood that was green drips   
along the cut as the body falls on the ground, shiviling up into dust.  
"That was simple,"Sailor Saturn states clamly turning away to detransform.  
"Hai,"Sailor Uranus nods leaping back to the others.  
"Now why were you late?"Michiru asks Setsuna clamly, once they transformed back.   
Heavily the green hair woman sighs,"We forgot the flowers but got you new ones instead."  
"Honto ni,"Haraku lifts a brow then smirks,"The great Setsuna of the fourth dimension FORGOT something. Wow, something is really up."  
"Give Setsuna-san a break, Ruka, she has a lot of responibilty,"Michiru frowns at the tall blonde.  
"Gomen nasi Setsuna,"the tall woman sighs wrapping her arms around the aqua hair woman"you know I was just kiding."The green hair woman  
nods then shrugs beginning to walk off the stage. The entire auditorium was scattered with weaken people and slight moans could be heard.  
"Oh please get a room already,"Hotaru mutters walking over to the tall green hair woman.  
"That's a nice way to treat your parents,"Haraku mutters under her breathe only to be poked by Michiru.  
"That's a nice way to treat our daughter,"Michiru smirks walking away off the stage leaving Haraku.  
"Haraku?"Michiru glances worried at her lover,"Hello? Haraku!"  
Instantly the tall blonde blinks then glances up at the red light in front of her."You yatta?"  
"H..Hai,"the blonde replies quietly,"just a quick flashback of last week's concert."  
Silence enters the car, an empty wind howls through the windows."A storm is coming Michiru."The aqua nods tucking a piece of hair behind her   
ear.  
Then the light turns green with the yellow convertable speeding down the road. A block down the road Haraku stops at a red light,again.  
Glancing up at the light the blonde woman sighs muttering,"All these red light, sheesh what's a girl to do?"A pair of dark blue eyes lock with brown  
eyes surrounded by blonde hair left down to the shoulders. A small smirk and wink appears out of thin air causing her to glance back at the light...  
green. In a whirl of shreaking tires she smirks as she hits the pedal and takes off dust behind the car. "I'll need new tires after this,"Haraku mutters  
to herself as they stop at another red light.   
"Could you try not to kill us this time,"Michiru states clamly,"I can feel the sea crunning tonight."  
"Gomen nasi,"the blonde driver sighs again glancing at a porche that just drove up besides them.  
"Hey babe,"the driver shouts,"how bout you and me race eh?"  
"Haraku,"Michiru sighs as she looks at her lover. The blonde gives a pout then recieves the reponse,"Play nicely."  
"Yatta, you're on,"Haraku shouts back. Suddenly a black convertible pulls up next to the yellow. Instantly the windows roll down revealing an  
extremely pissed off Setsuna. In the passenger seat was an older version of Hotaru.  
"Oi Setsuna!"Michiru smiled waving,"Who's that with you?"  
"You're daughter!"Setsuna states angrily,"Tell Haraku to meet me at the lab in five minutes cause you both "forgot" your communicators today."  
"Hai,"the aqua states becoming serious locking eyes with her lover,"Tokyo Labs 5 mins Setsuna is pissed and Hotaru grew."  
The blonde just stared at her lover then slightly past to the black car,"Kami-sama, this isn't good."  
***  
The bright yellow corvette and black convertible pulled into empty parking lot. Both cars shut off at the same time, Setsuna got out first   
opening the door for the young girl. She checked the weak pulse knowing Haraku and Michiru were behind her.   
"Haraku can you carry her?"the tall woman asks, her eyes glancing around.  
"Hai, demo you'll have to explain on the way,"within seconds the group was rushing up the stairs to the rooftop of the lab. Setsuna explained as   
much as she could just as they reached the top floor. Pulling out her id she opened the fire escape without setting the alarm off. She pulled out her  
keys to her room, throwing on a lab coat and pulling up her hair,"Placed her on the table." Haraku did as she was instructed,"Michiru hit  
the lights." The aqua hair woman turned on the lights blinding everyone for a second. Setsuna pulls up a needle injecting her patience feeling her  
forehead.  
"So she has no idea why she grew?"Haraku states holding her head from a chair.  
"Hai,"Setsuna states checking the girl's pulse again.  
"But her power has grown to equal the inners and nearly ours,"Michiru whispers in horror, her eyes held worry towards the child, *no teenager,*the   
mother figure mentally checked herself.  
"Will she all right?"Haraku asked concerned but gruffly, her hands holding her head.  
"She should be fine demo we're going to have bigger problems,"Setsuna states stepping away from the unconcious child and towards a filing   
cabinet. She pulled out a file and handed it silently to the two,"This is Estet, a super-natural organization that was destoried a few months back."  
She held another file saying,"These are their top assissins."  
"Assissins?!"the blonde woman head pops up in shock,"demo the senshi have had nothing to do with assissins ever."  
"Hai, and these four are rare,"Setsuna states pointing out the different files,"You can find out more about them later demo for starters they're after   
Saturn."  
"Nani, naze!"Michiru asks in horror.  
"Isn't if obvious, they want the power to destory mankind,"a chilly voice states from the table. The three women look at the dark hair girl in horror as  
she sat up, IVs were pulled out her arms, blood on the floor,  
"They can probably tap into my energy." Her long legs dangled over the edge of the table, nearly touching the ground. Her dress was a plain black   
shirt with a medium lenght black skirt and navy blue shoes that were obviously Michiru's.  
"Demo that's planetary power,"Haraku agrues.  
"Nonetheless with a certain alignment of the planets, Saturn closes to the sun while the others are farest away except Earth that is when everything   
will begin,"the green hair woman states in a trace, her garnet eyes in a slight gaze over.  
"Did you hear that?"Michiru asks, waking the women from her trance.  
"Hear what Michiru?"Haraku asks her lover.  
"I could have sworn I heard voices as clear as if they were next to me,"Michiru states looking towards the door,"There is was again."  
"I also need to tell you two something as well,"Setsuna states clamly grabbing the files and stuffing them in the drawer in her desk.  
"Nani?"Haraku states getting annoyed, helping her father stay close.  
"They're going to come tonight to the mansion and destory everything,"Setsuna states firmly her voice not wavering,"and we also are going to   
develop our powers starting tonight. The assissins are going to give us two choices join or die." Just then the entire power to the labatory went  
out completely.  
"They're coming,"Haraku states standing up in darkness,"should we transform?"  
"Iie, just summon your tailsmen, senshi powers are not to be used unless absolutely nessicary,"Hotaru states her voice sounding roughly the   
same age as Setsuna. Several bright glows errupted from the room. The four stood ready for a moment, each second passing Michiru's face  
went another shade paler.  
"We have to get out of here, now,"the aqua woman states firmly still holding on to the hand for dear life.  
"Setsuna is there a back way out?"Haraku asks looking at the gaurdine of time.  
The tall woman paused closing her eyes for a moment then opened dark garnet eyes saying,"Hai demo we must be silent and quick if it is going  
to work." She threw off her lab coat placing it in the normal position then opened a closet. Inside was a garnet cloth hanging over a large clocklike  
figure. Throwing the cloth off she revealed a small door with different planets. Mummering ancient chant the door began to open.  
"Setsuna is that?"Haraku asks curiously then smirked,"Workaloholic, hai Michiru?"She looked down at her love then squeezed her hand,"Michiru  
Daioubu?"  
"Hai,"Michiru replies giveing a small smile but a quick glance to the door.  
"Minna-san into the time gates,"the green hair woman orders them just as there is a slam on the door to her office. "Hurry!"The sound of footsteps  
could be heard outside the door. Within seconds the door was being pounded on. Hotaru rans quickly through the time gate, clutching her arms  
with a white cloth to prevent further bleeding. Instantly Haraku and Michiru follow into the unknown mist. Finishing her chant, the green hair woman  
locks the time gate, placing the cloth back over it and locking the closet. After completing her task,Setsuna smiles softly then the door hinges   
come off making the door slam into the window by her desk.   
"Oi onna you can't hide now,"a voice smirked but it was lost in time.   
Setsuna stared at the image that faced her. A man with glasses that reflected light preventing anyone to see his eyes. Black hair  
hanging like streaks of nightmares in his eyes. On his lips was an evil grin that even made her shiver. Behind the man were three figures but all  
masked from the hallway's darkness, but she knew exactly who they were dealing with. With the clam wave of her hand she produce four pictures.   
The first of the man with black hair and glasses,"Crawford Brad,"she growled in annoyance.  
The second picture was a man with bright orange hair and green eyes. His experission was a large smirk and eyes twinkled with   
mischeif,obviously a minipulitve person who played withe people's mind and loved it."Schu,"she muttered waving her hand in disgust.  
The third picture sent another violent chill down her spine. The man had white hair with a black patch over his left eye and many scars  
on his body. His body in general reminded her of a rag doll that could be thrown thousands times and never feel a thing,"Farfello."she shook her  
head in shame knowing his cold past and agained moved on through the group.  
The final picture was of a young boy with a school uniform in blue. His dark brown hair hug in his blue eyes. He smiled in a childlike  
fashion but there in reality was nothing childlike about him,"Nagi."she shook her head again remebering his harsh childhood and abuse. Setsuna  
waved her hand the final time again facing the present knowing she would have to explain everything to the three women who had made her job a  
tad bit easier."They deserve the truth."she whispers to the gates but silence only answered.  
"Setsuna-mama!"a familiar voice called in the back of her mind. The green hair woman turned from her window to the outside realm. She smiled   
seeing a little girl with short black hair running up to her through the fog,"Setsuna-mama!"But as the image got closer it was replaced by an older   
image that increased in speed instead of falling on her face,"Setsuna!"  
"Hotaru-chan"the green hair woman smiled happily as she was nearly knocked over by a hug from the teenager.  
"I thought we all be lost for sure,"the dark hair girl whispers smiling,"Have you seen Haraku and Michiru?"  
The question was answered as the two figure of Michiru and Haraku Tenou were seen running through the mists of time towards the two figures.  
The couple stopped then looked at the two people who helped make the outer senshi a familiy.  
"Yatta, now what?"Haraku asks breaking the silence, but only the time storm in the distant answered the question.  
  
WR Notes:  
Hey peoples! Gomen about not adding wiess (or at least in this chapter)I'm sorta of hiding from Aya-kun right now so he won't kill me.I'll have the  
next chapter up soon. Once I survive my tests and papers, moans, anyways I'll try getting another fic going at the same time and suggestions  
are welcome just not usagi-centered I'll leave that to the pros. Ja Ne Minna-sama! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The sun hung high overhead in the late summer sky on a Monday morning. Hotaru walked silently clutching her textbooks to her chest.  
Her new school uniform was for high school, dark blue short skirt with a typical sailor top. The wind kept finding the easy access to her legs and   
panties. She stopped adjusting it for the hundreth time since she was left of by Setsuna,"Honestly and I thought the Senshi unform was short."she  
growled to herself. Again she continued to move tucking the black locks behind her head and looking a head at the school.  
The building itself was taller than her middle school. The laughter from the classrooms could be clearly heard as she heasitately took   
each step. She instantly noticed people waving to their friends and groups of boys and girls on opposite sides of the school yard. Silently she  
walked through the two groups noticing a few mummers, glancing to both sides quietly she hurried her pace into the building. Inside the large  
building she followed Setsuna's directions and recieved her new sechdule, all her information file was fake. Her name printed neatly on the top   
of paper was Tenou Hotaru at the age of 16. Her violet eyes began to water but she pushed back the tears and headed towards her first day of   
hell.  
Easily she found her first class was empty, it was still early even for school. Quietly taking a seat near the window she stared at below.   
The small dots of other students, their joy still ringing in her ears. She shook her head letting the silence of the room again fill her ears. Pulling out   
a small book she opened to the next chapter, just then the door opened and a group of students came strolling through the door. Instantly she  
inwardly chringed in annouance, attempting to find some source of the silence she had just lost, turning her eyes back to the book.  
"Oi, looks like we have a new student,"a high pitched male voice stated above the group. Instantly Hotaru felt all eyes falling on her but she   
shrugged them off focusing on the one word that discribed her "alone" in the senetence.  
"Hey, are you new?"instantly she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her look up, violet eyes priecing cold meet bright blue. The atmosphere seems  
to drop ten degrees, as all eyes within the class turned towards her. Her heart began to start racing for a moment but she bit her lip.   
After another what seemed like an hour of silence, the teacher came through the door."Minna-san onegia take you seats so we can get   
started,"the dark hair teacher with large glasses ordered. The bright blue eyes disappeared from her vission and a few mummers of protest and  
shuffle of chairs as the students arranged themselves."We have a new student, I don't know if she has arrived yet but when she does please   
everyone be nice to her."  
Taking a deep breathe and a silent prayer to the Goddess of Saturn she raised her hand saying in a soft voice, "I'm you're new student."The  
teacher nodded in agreement looking over the list.  
"You are?"the teacher states looking over the list of names still not catching it.  
"Tenou Hotaru,"she states clamly attempting to ignore the gasps from her classmates.  
"Well welcome to Tokyo District 1 High school Tenou Hotaru,"the teacher smiled she nodded but picked up her book and ignored the rest of role  
call. Overhearing a few more mummers from her neighbors she grumbled in Saturnian,"This is going to be a long day." She glanced outside  
seeing how beautiful the blue sky over like the bright blue eyes.  
***  
Over the bridge a lone gull sored on the high winds then dove down into the blue sea. A flash of black metal seemed to be ignored by  
the rest of the world as they continued their lives normally. The black convertible flew down the bridge entering the city, barely missing a greenlight.  
The dark windows hid the driver from the rest of the world. As the distination approach her speed slowed and clamly the left turn signaled flickered  
on.The car turned into a parking lot and the motor shut off, the driver pulling a pair of sunglasses from her eyes. She sighed heavily and looked up  
at the tall building and walked towards it, no other employees paying any heed to her as she past security without an id tag. Her long green hair   
was a dead give away of who she was, Dr. Mieou Setsuna.  
When she again stepped out of the building upon reaching her car she stopped and just stared at the window where she had spent most   
of this lifetime creating. All of her best work that didn't involve time travel or breaking any rules of the time gates. Fighting a few tears that were  
about to fall, she turned away from the tall building and continued towards her car. Today she had done the two most difficult things number one  
was quiet her job, the only thing that was keeping her sane and two dropping Hotaru off at high school. "She's not ready socially but nonetheless   
she's looks 16 and has the knowledge equialivant to mine own."she recalled whispering to the wind and sea early that day. She still pictured the  
look of horror as she dropped off the only thing she would ever have to a child. The hope in her once young eyes was completely gone. She   
whispered a prayer to the Time Gates in hopping to gain some reasurance that she had done the right thing.  
Funny even, she thought to herself, here she was the senshi of time she never knew when to do the right thing or wrong thing better than   
anyone. Unlocking her car door she climbed into her car starting it up and having the music come in at full blast,Anio Minako's latest hit La Soldier.  
A image of smiling teenage girls filled her mind as they ran together for a group hug. Instantly smother the bounciest blonde that the world has ever   
seen. She smirked at the image, placing a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes and setting the convertible hood back. Even though as many  
disadvantages there were to being the Senshi of time there would always be an exact prediction of weather."Today is going to be a beautiful day,"  
she contently smiled turning down towards the shopping mall. Her long black green hair flew wildly in the wind and disappeared in time with the  
black car down the road.  
***  
Black tar was the only thing in front while cement walls went flying past only to make everything look like a blurr. The wind blew at   
incedible speeds, whipping around the different corners of Tokyo Suzaka racetract. Sounds of the engine echoed along the track as two racers   
flew by the grand stand. One was yellow with blue flames along the sides. The second was a blue bike wih black flames, both took a fast turn nose  
to nose on the last part of the stretch. Then on the straightway the engines roared even louder as both racers pushed their machines to the limit.   
Suddenly the yellow bike took flight like a bird and pushed ahead then left the blue bike in the dust. Then the checkerflag came down over the  
finish line, the tires making a screeching halt and dust surrounds the yellow bike just as the blue bike passes the finish line.  
Over the stadium a lone song could be heard as the wind carried it softly and gently. The song was bright and familiar to both the rider   
and player, a few sepectatiors looked up to the sky. The rider from the yellow bike took off her helmet, short blonde locks blowing in the wind. Blue   
eyes instantly were memorized by the small blue dot standing out from the sky with a dark cherry violin. A small smile appeared on the racer as  
she took her bike and placed it in the garage and recieved a few muffles of congradulations but the rider really only nodded and smiled but racing   
was the last thing on her mind.The song finsihed as suddenly as it started.  
"Oi Haraku-san,"a man states smiling wearing a blue racing jacket. His face was young with a boy's hair cut and innoence eyes that shelled the   
inner soul from the outside world. Extending his hand his smile brightened,"You really are the wind."  
"Demo you are very good Soujirou-san you'll really help the team in the next rac,"the blonde states excepting the hand shake.   
The dark brown hair man smiled saying,"Arigatou Haraku-san, Should we do this again, say next week?"  
"Sounds great,"Haraku smiles reassuringly, then lets the man's hand go,"I'll be here as always.." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a wave   
of blue and the smell of the sea, the scent of oil and machine disappearing. Her eyes brightened with a mental vision of the clam sea, lapping at  
the shore.  
Instantly the other man noticed this then smirked and still smiling said,"Looks like you have a gaurdine angel Haraku-san."  
"Iie,"Haraku states turning towards the aqua hair woman wearing a blue dress with water lilies her smile is pure with her eyes closed. Once her   
eyes open the instantly himpnoized the blonde rider,"Michiru is a goddess."  
"Oh, and what reason do I have the pleasure of being called a goddess,"the aqua hair woman smirked walking up to the two. In her hand was a   
black case that looked heavy   
"Because you are,"Haraku states looking at her. Then notices Soujirou was still watching the sence between the two,"Michiru I like you to meet  
one of the newest members on the team, Seta Soujirou, he transfered from Shishou's team for personal reason hai?"The brown hair man nodded   
his smile diming for a moment which went noticed by the two occupants of the room, "Soujirou-san this is my wife Michiru."  
"Ah,"the brown hair man smiled in agreement noticing the gold band on the woman's hand and bowing quickly,"Congradulations Michiru-san I'm   
sure it must be fun taming the wind."  
"Oh believe me it is,"the woman laughed slyly smiling at her husband. Haraku cough turning away from the man,"So Seta-san do you like the team  
so far?"  
"Hai it's fascinatiing,"the man smiled happily,"I was very happy that Himura-san and Haraku-san allowed me to join."  
"Hai, Himura-san can be very nice especially since he married,what's her name?"Haraku asks looking at the brown hair man for help.  
"Kamiya Kaoru, demo Himura Kaoru,"Soujirou states smiling,"Are you sure you don't want another run Haraku-san?"  
"Hai, we best be going Soujrou-san,"Haraku states,"remeber to say safe on those wild turns."  
"Hai I will,"the brown hair man smiled happily and turned back to his bike walking it out towards the raceway once again. On the corner was a man  
with red hair and bright violet eyes nodding in approval of the young rider. The man waved at Haraku then turned back to the raceway. The couple  
walked out of the garage and towards a bright yellow corvette with the liscence plate, "Wind".  
***  
School finally finished for the day, Hotaru closed her book calmly and collected her other materials. She glanced around at the other   
students, none were really paying attention to her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the boy with light brown hair and blue eyes from earlier.  
Her memory seemed to be tracing every feature of his catlike eyes and lips. The boy turned towards her and gave a small smile. Violet eyes just   
stared in silence as if trying to process what was going on. Her mind had thousands of questions racing through her head but one stuck out, naze?  
Her hand reached for some book but sent her entire body falling towards the ground. As quickly as common sense had left her, it returned to   
grab her brain and body back into motion but a little too late, she fell on her face out of her chair. No sound escape from her mouth except when   
she sat up and mummered," ouch".  
"Oi are you ok?"the same voice from earlier asks, again the blue eyes are locked on with worry on shocked violet eyes.  
"H..Hai,"she states gathering her notebooks and scattered papers,"I'm fine."she states standing up but still staring the boy in front of her.She  
straightened out her uniform mentally wanting to kill whoever thought it was a good idea tha school girl's skirts were so short.  
"Watwashi Tuskyino Omi,"the boy states handing her a few more scattered papers.  
"Watwashi Toneou Hotaru,"she took the papers smiling softly,"Arigatou." Gathering her papers into her bookbag she said,"See you later...  
Omi-san."then seemed to disappear through the room.  
The boy just stared at the desk that she had been in. Only to be knocked out of this thoughts as one of the boys grabbed him in a   
chockhold saying,"Already getting moves on the new girl! Man, I never knew you moved fast on girls, huh Omi."  
"It isn't like that!"the boy shouts as it echoes throughout the school. The other boy just laughed and never notice the violet eyes that had looked   
dull in the beginning of the day start to shine with happiest from the schoolyard. The only one who noticed was a bright blue eyed boy.  
Hotaru turned away thinking of the image of having friends. She threw her bookbag on her back then began walking down the street,  
alone. Only the wind caught her whispers, "Today..Today wasn't so bad, after all."  
  
WR:  
Well told you I have another chapter up^^! So what do you all think please please let me know. I couldn't help throwing in Soujirou cause I always  
would wonder what happen if Haraku and Soujirou faced off. Tell me what you think the racing team isn't going to be very important but they might  
pop in every now and them^^ who knows. Any suggestions or comments are always welcome, arigatou minna-san! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Night finally had fallen, the blood red sunset of the monday afternoon had long faded into a velvet navy blue sky. Stars made of diamonds  
were dimmed by the bright streetlights of the bity.Shadows of people moved from street to street in the richer section of the city. On the a particular  
street, not a soul was walking around in the dead of night with the exception of the sound of high heels of a whore passing through. The moonlight  
shone softly over the rooftops of the inner city, revealing four hiddened figures. Their shadows had a cast of various weapons which fell onto the  
window of a near by apartment building. These were the hunters of the eternal darkness, Wiess. As quickly as they had appeared on the  
neighboring rooftop they lept onto the victim's apartment building.  
The first one that landed on the roof, was a tall man with dripping red hair and dark violet eyes. His black trenchcoat had various buckles  
and from his hip hung a katana still in it's sheeth. He glanced around casually before staring ahead at the staircase where another slightly taller  
figure leaned by. The red head waited for a nod from the figure which he recieves, the team was ready for the mission. With that the leader  
rushed ahead of the group just as the power to the building was cut off.  
Silently,the assiassins made their move down to the fifth floor of the 7th floor building, each taking his own approach adding a personal  
touch. The smallest of the group was wearing shorts and carrying a crossbow ready to shoot, darts also in his hand. His blue eyes calculated  
which room held their victim tonight. Suddenly he stopped in front,nodding to comfirm the room, the other three members were next to him.  
A fist was wound up and the wooden door was shattered to pieces. The third member wearing goggles on top of his head locked eyes  
with the black room. From the window's moonlight, a bed was revealed with a rather fat man as the sleeper. His eyes held were hallow staring in  
shock of the force. His mouth instantly dropped then he scrambled to make an escape only for thousands of wires to cut every inch of skin. Within  
seconds the muffles pleads are silenced as his feet dangle from the ceiling, the silence again sets in. The fourth man let's the line of wire fall from  
his gloved hands. Black sunglasses shade his eyes that were blank as the body hit the ground. Thud, all four men were gone,and another body  
lifeless by the bed.  
***  
Midnight sang it's sad song along with the stricking 12 dongs in the distant church. A lone woman figure only came into vision with  
every streetlight.Her figure faded in and out, but the dark green hair seemed constant, even outside her black trenchcoat. Her garnet eyes were  
steady on an approaching apartment building. She paused by the alley, looking down into the darkness, she didn't flinch but instantly locked eyes  
with the far side of the wall. A small smirk danced on her lips for a moment then she walked inside, looking around again, up, down, left, right, and  
out again.Pulling out a sliver key with a bright purple symbol on the top she began chanting and then leaned back into the wall, fading away into  
nothing as the chant faded.  
Just as she disappeared completely four different figures came out of the alley then continued on their way towards the up town part  
of Tokyo. None looked back or payed attention to the sound of sirens in the background. The woman reappeared, staring at the four shadows,  
eyes filled with understanding and fear at the same time. For a moment the one with blood red hair paused, causing her to duck back into the  
shadows of the alley. She seemed to keep a rythem of time as she disappeared completely from the scene and the red head to continue on  
his way.  
***  
The group arrived through the back door of Koneko Flower Shop. The first was a young boy with bright blue eyes and slightly brown  
blonde hair, his cat like eyes caught the familiar glare from the leader. The blonde just threw his hands up and moved towards his bedroom, within  
seconds he was redressed and already on the move. "I'll see you boshiens in the morning, Ja Ne."with that disappeared into the night again.  
The youngest shook his head heading towards the kitchen for a late night snack. The leader had already retired for the evening and that left the  
brown hair teenager sitting alone.  
"Oi Omi-kun, when do you have a shift tomorrow?"the brown hair boy asks hope in his eyes.  
"After school Ken-Ken,"Omi states taking a sip of his soda turning around towards his comrade and friend.The teenager nodded understanding  
then sighed in defeat.  
"Do you think there is a chance that Aya wouldn't open at the crack of dawn?"Ken asks checking to see if the fearless leader was anywhere to  
be seen.  
"I have no idea,"Omi replies shrugging then heads to his room,"Night Ken-ken."  
"Night,"Ken mutters grabbing himself a soda and sitting at the empty table for a moment, silence setting in once again.  
Omi changed into his pajamas and layed out his school uniform for the following morning. He paused then smiled thoughtlyfully,"actually  
it's already morning." He climbed into bed whispering to an unknown source that there would be no more screams from either him or the dreams.  
His eye lids fell heavily as sleep kissed him good night.  
***  
SIlence seemed to be dripping through a familiar flower shop as the morning light began to approach. A young boy sat in his dark room  
on his bed. His breathing was haggared as his eyes darted about the dark room confirming his location. Taking a deep breathe and trying to calm  
himself he fell again the soft pillows once again. The ceiling was a gray blue tonight even though during the day it would be bright white. He   
frowned as a familiar memory began to resurface, pushing the memory back he was still able to remain who he always would be. He rolled on his  
side attempting to gain a few more hours before he would have open the facade once again for all to see. He smirked thinking,"That's all we  
are nothing but masks and shells of we were once."he paused for a moment then closed his eyes mutter,"the world is cut in two light and darkness  
within the light." Then sleep claimed him for the second time that night his words being lost in the surrounding darkness.  
***  
Aya sat looking out onto the city, filled with hiden darkness, but still one room in the entire city held light. His violet eyes couldn't spot  
it from where he was standing, but he instinctly knew the direction where she lied. His heart seemed to be weighed down and the pressure was  
slowly building about causing him to burst but he continued to ignore the pain. His cold eyes closed as the image of the one person who mattered  
to him, the reason why he he had joined this hell sickened group, the reason why he was still alive. "Aya,"he whispered to the wind hoping her  
name would give him strenghts to face his inner demons. Silently he walked down to his room and started into the darkness again. Closing the  
door behind him, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
***  
Down the hall, the moonlight still shone dimly into the apartment, a tall man with long blonde hair approached his room, this time around  
three o'clock in the morning. His walk was stlightly staggered in a zig zag and for once in many nights he was alone. Silently he sat down on the  
bed not looking out the window but at the closed door as if hoping that someone would walk through the door. Another minute of hoping passed,  
his inner mind was still saying,"Asuka, you're coming back in a few minutes..Hai," but he only continued to play the immagination game, that had  
been taughting him since he could remeber. Growing frustrated he fell back onto the bed staring at the moonlight ceiling, feeling a rust of heat over  
his body,he shed his cloths, sliding under the covers and turning away from the light. Eyes clutched tightly holding on to the pillow for dear life,  
"Asuka,come back, onegia." Sleep claimed the oldest member of the group as his body went lack, the a lone whisper echoed through the room  
."Come back."  
***  
The sun raced down the street faster than a blink of an eye.Through the window, it affectially kissed the flowers sleeping flowers.  
Different variation of color sprang to life once again, from the danity dasies to the elegant rose. Mummers from the back could be heard, actually  
more like moaning and grons."Good Morning Ken-ken!"The only response was a groan and the annoying echo of "Good Morning Ken-Ken!"  
"Come on Ken-Ken it's time to open the shop. Aya's going to be here in a minute."  
"Ken,"a gruff voice shouts, roses still in full bloom but beware of the throns,"Get up and open the shop."  
Within seconds the backdoor to the shop opened, a red head and burnette walk through. The first stiff as a board the other one memerily  
yawning as he sat down in the wooden chair, only to recieve a death glare from the leader. Ken glares back then goes get the needed items for the  
morning shift. Aya stiff turns his head back to opening the metal door and letting more sunlight enter.  
Down the side walk a young teenage girl with black hair and sad violet eyes jumps as the metal wall is lifted. The red hair man stares  
coldly at her causing her to back up then look down at the sidewalk. Her black bangs covering her eyes"Gomen,"she whispers giving a small  
bow then turns to continue on her way to school.  
"Well I'm off,"Omi's cheerful voice,"Ja Ne!" is heard as he heads towards the garage. The light hair boy stops at the entrance to the alleyway,  
noticing the dark hair girl silently walking. She turns his way then frowns to herself as she cut in front of him, continuing to walk to school alone. Both  
employees glance at each other than at the retreating figure, giving a slight nod the boy goes off on his bike. The red head watches in as the two  
figures continue down the road.  
***  
The day continued pleasently and shifts changed since a)Omi gone all day, b)Ken took off, and c) Aya disappeared. Leaving Youji to  
sober up during the early afternoon. His cirgatte was hanging from his lip, a no smoking sign hung from the door as he took a breathe. Instantly his  
eyes behind his shades glared, and a "Smoking" sign was hung up in it's place. Kicking up his feet he glanced around the completely empty shop,  
the cat on the wall said high noon causing his stomach to growl. He stood up about to run and grab something to eat when the bell for the door  
giggled childishly.  
The blonde employee turned just in time to see a woman with long dark green hair,half way up and half way down. Her outfit was a  
purple buisness suit with a matching jacket and skirt. Her shoes were danty purple with some green on the tip. But what caused the cirgatte to  
nearly fall from his hand was the pair of preicing garnet eyes that seemed to hold more knowledge than one human could fathom. She smiled  
motherly like then in a clam yet demanding voice,"Do you work here?"  
The blonde smirked instantly putting on his more futteratous act,"Of course, is there anything I can help YOU with?"He flashed his charmingest  
smile he had ever produced.  
The woman just quickly lifted an eyebrow then clamly states"Then you can surely get me a dozen white roses," her eyes never wavering from him.  
"Certainly,"the blonde smiles running off to grab the flowers and wrap,"You can take a seat,"he offers her a chair.  
"Arigatou,"she states quietly sitting properly and pulling a few locks of green behind her ear. Eyes wandering over the shop, the only sound of  
the rustling of flowers, a moment of silence. Within seconds a fresh dozen of white roses was produced in her face, she blinked then looked up  
at the blonde man who was smiling. The shades were near the tip of his nose causing his eyes to be revealed slightly, deep green. She stood up  
taking the flowers smiling warmly,"Arigatou, how much?"  
"Nothing,"he says clamly then taking her hand softly a small blush starts to form on her cheeks.   
She grabs back her hand then opens her purse pulling out her wallet,"Oh come now, I have to pay you what will your boss say?"  
"As if he's ever around,"the blonde smirks refusing the money,"besides I wouldn't want to rip off such a women of grace."  
Her eyebrows lifted in shock then a smart smirk appeared on her face,"Well, I'll have to repay you some how, do you have anything in mind?"  
"Well,"The tip of the shades nearly fell off then a smile appeared,"your phone number and name for starters."  
"Oh,"she looked disappointed then took out a piece of paper scribbling it down quickly,"Call me anytime."She handed it to him face down causing  
him to look at her hand. WIthin seconds her lips came in contact with his cheek, and the giggle of bells was heard as she walked through the door.  
When he looked up she was gone as quickly as she had came. Youji looked down at paper which held not only the information that he requested  
but also the money for the roses.  
"I believe it's 2 yen per rose, Mieou Setsuna, 234-45234"(not a real number bakas!)he read the note outloud, rereading the note to himself  
he noticed the neat handwriting and elegance of the stationary writing, in the bottom left hand corner was a symbol that was purple with green  
border giving it a life of it's down. He study it but his mind went blank since he could not recall ever seeing it. *I'll ask Omi about it later,*he thought  
to himself then took out another cirgatte and lite it.  
***  
Another day of school was terminated and within seconds Omi Tuskino was already busy dealing with his tie *favorite* part of the day.  
"Omi-kun!"was screamed as the fan girls began to instantly pile around him,he groaned but kept his normal smile. He glanced over at the other  
employees as they attempted to preform their tasks for the screaming girls. Glancing out the window Omi noticed the same black hair girl from  
school and the morning. She stood outside the shop watching silently, giving a faint smile but looking away. Just then the phone rang instantly  
everyone who owned a phone picked it up but put it down in defeat. Outside the store the girl answered the phone softly a huge smile coming to  
her face,"Setsuna-mama!" "Hai,"the girl smiled happily as if she didn't have any trouble in the world, Omi just watched then glanced over at Youji.  
The blonde produced a white note then smiled at the girl, within seconds he disappeared and walked out to her.Her constant,"Hai" and "iies"  
could be heard. Then she gave another nod and a "Ja Ne" before walking into the store. She looked up at the tall man then smiled,"You must be  
the one who helped Setsuna-san this morning."  
"Mieou Setsuna,"the blonde states holding his chin as if in thought,"Yes I do remeber her from this morning. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Hai,"her smile was back again,"my gaurdine would like a dozen white roses."  
Instantly the blonde man smiled back and grabbed the flowers as he had done before. While the girl was waiting for the flowers instantly all the  
other girls started bitching behind her back, but her violet eyes and silent ears instantly knew and heard. She blink forcing herself to stay cheerful  
and pulled her money out of her wallet.  
"Look her thinks she can buy they're attention,"a fan girl states crossly.  
"Yeah, all cause she's the daughter of some rich doctor,"another states smirkly with evil intentions.  
"Actually Mieou-san is just doing her duty by making sure we stay in buisness,"the blonde states approaching the dark hair girl.  
"You DO know Setsuna-mama!"the girl smiles happily taking the flowers. This caused all the girls to shut up as the black hair girl as she continues  
"She told me to tell you it's Pluto."  
"Nani?"the blonde asks, most of the other girls had fled annoyed.  
"Pluto, the symbol on the note,"she states honestly, her violet eyes bright like a child,"She did give you a note today, hai?"  
"Note?"Omi asks curiously coming into the conversation.  
"Oh this note?"the blonde asks pulling it from his pocket again holding up the paper.  
"Hai, it's from her personal satationary,"she smiles happily,"Arigatou sir demo I have to get going before Setsuna decides to blow up something."  
"Why would she do that?"Youji asks curiously.  
"She had to quit her job because Haraku-papa and Michiru-mama decided so,"the black hair girl states frowning then giggling remebering the  
image,"so now she's preforming her experiments at home until this storm blows over."  
"She lives with who?"Ken asks curiously.  
"Oh my parents, Tenou Haraku and Michiru,"her eyes wide with curiosity then smiles innocently,"Why do you ask?"  
The group of three men just stared at her in unison, all of their jaws were dropped in shock.The young girl blinked curiously then glanced  
over at the red hair man who was watching from the corner.Then after a moment of silence,the three men shouted in one loud voice,"NANI!"  
Hotaru snapped out of her trance then said,"Nani?What's the big deal? Is not right that three people who love each other very much to live  
together?"she spat back. Her frown had replaced her childish face this time with more knowledge then she laughed,"Don't worry most people  
react that way about my adoptive family. Well Ja Ne Arigatou." with that the giggle of the bells was heard again only this time it sound more like a  
woman's voice as she cracked up at her own joke. As soon as the laughter was gone the three men looked at each other then sighed shaking  
their heads.  
"I can't believe my luck this week,"the blonde states looking at the number and name. Pulling out a cigarette he muttered,"maybe I should call her  
to make sure she's at least sane."Just then a flower pot near the table fell right on to his lap, splattering dirt all over his shirt.  
"Kudou! Clean that up and stop making a mess!"a gruff voice came from the opposite side of the store. Instantly the blonde shot back a glare as  
he cleaned up the mess thinking*Is is me or does somebody really hate me?*  
***  
Hotaru arrived home around her usually hour. Smiling as she opened the door she sang,"Minna-san I'm home!"Instantly a way of green  
hair can rushing over to the young teenager,"Hi Setsuna-san I got the flowers like you asked and delivered the message."  
"Wonderful,"the woman smiled happily taking the flowers,"So how was you're second day at school?"  
"It was ok,"the girl states forcing a smile,"demo I feel sorta out of place."  
"That's understandable,"the older woman states but says,"I'm sure you'll adjust fine, let's put these in water."  
"Hai,"the dark hair girl smiled as they moved into the kitchen of the large mansion. Setsuna washed and cut the flower smiling to herself, glancing  
back at the short girl who was sitting at the table. Her head rested on her arms as she watched the other woman sellect a crystal vase and fill it  
with water.  
"Something's bothering you,"Setsuna states breaking the thoughts of the child.  
"Hai,"the dark hair girl sighs staring at her hands. The older woman sits down next to the teenager, placing the flowers in the center.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"the voice was the same mother voice but kinder and more friend like.  
"I guess,"the dark hair covered the normal bright violet eyes that had dulled to black/violet. Her head snapped up for a moment,"IT's just that I don't  
understand what these people could possibly want from me or ANY of us? They're mortals! They might have superpowers but they're HUMAN!"  
"Hotaru,"the taller woman states clamly, her garnet eyes glaring slightly,"They might be mortals and human demo even at times humans are not  
all like our hime-sama and ourselves. I know that you still might be a child inside demo you must remeber that people are able to make mistakes  
and bad decisions just as they make good ones."She sighed adding quietly,"and at times, it's just because of a single event, a single moment,  
that makes everything different for better or for worse, weather you like it or not."  
The teenager looks at the older woman with respect then looks down at her hands saying,"Setsuna, I haven't seen Papa lately, and it's been two  
years since Choas so I was wondering if I could visit him."  
"Why would I prevent you from seeing your true father?"the older woman asks in shock, then her thoughts return to her,"don't worry about being  
kidnapped, but you should be concerned about being followed home from school."  
"Nani?"the girl asks her head popping up.  
"It hasn't happened yet because they're still thrown off but just keep in mind to be careful,"the older woman states glancing at the clock, already it  
was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Standing up the green hair woman says,"Well, I guess you have homework and I have to make dinner for the   
two lovebirds."Hotaru smiled again standing up and leaving the kitchen, her bookbag filled with textbooks.  
Setsuna walked over to the kitchen leaning over the sink. From the corner of her eye she noticed the sunsetting in the window, heavily  
she sighed then turned back to face the flowers. Garnet eyes instantly fell on the bright white pedals,"in a few days they'll be withering again. Then  
they'll die and another batch will be bought."her voice surrounded the kitchen taking up the whole space.She crossed her arms accross her chest  
thinking,"we won't be able to hold them off for much longer. I really wish that this would stop demo Hotaru is going to be in for a large shock, like  
the rest of them."she tossed her hair clenching her fists,"I hate them...I hate them for destorying everything we've worked so hard for." Then within  
seconds her entire vision became bright white like the white flowers.  
  
WR: Hey peoples! How are you liking it please let me know I want at least 6 reviews before the next chapter goes up cause I just feel the need to  
be luved. Arigatou! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez, I just realize I didn't do this at first and I'm hiding from the  
lawyers so please don't tell them u saw me^^'''''' Anyway on with the fic^________________^  
  
Chapter 5  
The blinding white light quickly turned to darkness, and she fell, down a long narrow hole, garvity taking control. There was no way  
to fight or no were to run just fall, watching as the ground came towards her faster and faster, within seconds the brick wall was in her vision.  
As she fell different pictures of people she loved and treasured flashed before her on all sides.  
10 meters  
9  
Hotaru smiling at the age of 5  
8  
Haraku when she first met her.  
7  
Michiru playing the violin in the practice room  
6  
Makoto leaning over a pot to test it them laughing at herself in delight.  
  
5  
Rei praying in front of the fire then smiling recieving an answer  
  
  
4  
Minako giving out autographs then running around the mall away from the hentai boys.  
  
  
  
3  
Ami poking her head over a book and smiling.  
  
  
  
2  
Mamrou and Chibi Usa laughing as they ran through the park.  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
Usagi laughing then smiling her innoence light, the three cats all gathered around.  
  
SLAM! The color red was all over, then darkness swallowed everything.  
"IIE!"Setsuna screamed panting hysterically looking around like a lost animal. Her eyes were filled with fright, the next thing she noticed  
was the bouquet of white rose, glowing lightly from the setting sun. The pedals turned a light pink smiliar to the sunset, but in the center was a  
wilted blood red rose. The woman just stared at the bouquet then stood up staring at the flowers, the white pedals were now tipped with brown,  
pink, and the one blood red rose. Her eyes were horrorified and the vase went flying to the opposite of the room, glass and water splattering all  
over the floor. The flowers scattered sending their pedals on the floor, Setsuna plopped down on the ground and wept as the sun set.  
***  
That night the mansion was quieter than usually, Haraku and Michiru were snuggled up on the couch in each other's arms. They're only  
worries were each other and the soap opera rerun that Michiru insist they watched. Hotaru was busy in her room doing homework with Setsuna,  
giving the two some quality.The blonde grumbled about the phony plotline only to be shushed by the aqua hair woman. It was going to be another  
quiet night again, the blonde smirked leaning down and kissing the woman of her dreams. Instantly her partner responded, the show was  
completely forgotten as the tape went static. The two liplocked allowed their skilled hands to touch over each other's bodies while their tongues  
battled.Then Setsuna burst through the door of the living but the two on the couch never payed any heed to their family member, hands continuing  
to wonder.  
"Setsuna-san?"Hotaru instantly came following the green hair woman. Within seconds the two lovers were on opposite sides of the couch both with  
lipstick on their cheeks and "Nothing happened" look.  
"What is it you two?"Haraku growled slightly annoyed that her 'quality time' had just gone up in smoke, she recieved a glare from Michiru then a   
teasing smirk.  
The doorbell answered the blonde and instantly all heads turned staring at the front palor. Setsuna glanced at Haraku, Michiru, and  
Hotaru, the doorbell nearly had her jumping out of her skin. Her garnet eyes said one thing,'stay with Hotaru', then in a whirl of green hair she was  
slowly approaching the door. All the doors to the rest of the mansion were closed including the room that held her family.The doorbell rang again,  
her tan hand reach out, taking off the locks, she reached for the handle. With a firm twist she opened the door and just stared in a blank expression  
her face draining all of it's color.  
THUD!  
Instantly The small family stared at the dark cherry door, both women and child holding each other tightly while the blonde paced.  
"Setsuna?"Michiru asked worried standing up but Haraku instantly stopped her from entering the palor. Hotaru looked at her 'parents' then at the  
door that would lead to the parlor. Silently she prayed as she heard the door close and several footsteps approaching the door. Haraku had had  
enough, it was too quiet for her liking or disliking. Firmly she swung open the door and stared at the body of a woman with long green hair on the  
floor, her skirt was slightly open with some sort of stain near her right breast. Her legs were spread, making her look like a broken doll that once  
had strings but had been cut quickly.  
"SETSUNA!"Michiru gasped in horror attempting to run to their friend but stopped dead in her tracks seeing the front of the body.Teal  
eyes widen in horror, tears beginning to form in her eyes, her hand reached for the only thing that she could think of her transformation pen. She  
felt a cold hand on hers, causing her to jump looking down at the saddest looking girl, the one who brought so much joy yet at the same time so  
much trouble. Violet eyes locked with teal eyes both understanding each other.  
Then a moan from the ground was heard, instantly all heads turn towards the body on the ground. Hotaru broke from her 'father's' grip  
bending over the older woman checking for a pulse then glanced up at the nearest figure near her. She frowned only to jump out of her skin as the  
woman grabbed the small hand, sitting up. Her garnet eyes dizzy and then she fell back down. Hotaru sighed holding two figures in front of the  
older woman's face. "Setsuna how many fingers am I holding up?"  
"UGGGGGGGHHHHH,"the woman groaned holding her head then moving the small pale fingers from her vision,"Firefly, don't worry I'm fine."  
"You could have fooled me,"Haraku states leaning in front of the green hair woman. Garnet eyes instantly focused again noticing her location,  
on the floor of the large parlor. She rubbed her temples closing her eyes praying the room would stop spinning,"What happened?"  
"Huh?"the woman asks clueless, instantly the three women smaked her forehead causing another groan and a glare.  
"Well she doesn't have a fever,"Michiru states motherly like.  
"She doesn't have the hic cups,"Hotaru states innoencetly smiling.  
"Yup, the workalocholic is definantly at it again,"Haraku stands up crossing her arms in a matter of fact manner. The three stand in front of them,  
all scolling at a child who got their hand in the cookie jar,"What's up?"  
"Um...."Setsuna rolling her eyes attempting to find something else fascinating since she was on the cold floor.  
"OH!"Hotaru shouts clapping her hands then says,"I know! I know! It's about that flowershop man!"  
"NANI!"both Michiru and Haraku shout ignoring the puddle of goo that use to be Setsuna on the floor. Haraku instantly spotted the woman crawling  
out of the palor and stepped in front of her. Pleading garent eyes meet angry blue, then Setsuna stood up staring at Haraku in the eyes.   
"I....I..."Setsuna states attempting not to be looked down upon by her housemate,"I'm going to the Gate, be back in a few hours."With that the green  
hair woman was running down the hall, but before she could reach her sliver door, Michiru and Hotaru tripped her, causing her to fall again. She  
growled again trying to get the door that again rang. This time it sounded more pissed, Setsuna glanced back her garnet eyes hard at the aqua  
hair woman.  
"Serves you right for taking up a secert admiror,"Michiru smirked winking.  
"SHUT UP!"the green hair woman stood up fuming man, her voice echoing throughout the entire house. Instantly everyone just stared at her, the  
three gluping. She pointed her finger at each of them saying,"THIS IS SERIOUS! SO SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND TO A TIME WHERE YOU  
DON'T WANT TO BE!" Hotaru instantly became serious knowing what subject her gaurdine had walked apon and felt again small and helpness.  
Haraku backed up realizing that she had gone too far, she knew that Michiru also knew that Setsuna's last button had been pushed. With that  
the green hair woman marched over to the door and opened it all the way and shouted at a pair of sunglasses,"WE DON'T WANT ANY!"Then slamed  
the door making the frame crack, the green hair woman turned around heading towards the kitchen. The second door slamed, shaking the rest  
of the house therefore the front door cracked all the way until it fell backwards..  
The three woman stared at the four men outside the door frame. Haraku instantly growled grabbing her wife and daughter placing them  
behind her. Her instincts had kicked in now as she felt her planet giving her strength,"Who are you and what do you want?"  
"Oi, we are just here to deliver some flowers,"a man with sunglasses wearing a black tight shirt and pants. His blonde hair went to his chin, showing  
what a pimp he was. Hotaru blinked from behind her 'father' then giggled happily. Michiru stepped on the girl's foot scolding, the child gave a pout  
then turned with a frown.  
"Flowers?For who?"Haraku asks her eyes narrowing.  
"The Tenou family,"the youngest boy smiled happily pulling a beautiful bouquet of white lilies from thin air. The two in the middle, a boy with  
chocolate hair and a man with red hair pulled out peach/slightly red flower arrangements. The blonde held a beautiful bouquet of white roses. The  
three women stared at the men then themselves,"Is this the Tenou residences?"the boy asks curiously.  
"Hai, Omi-san,"Hotaru states popping her head out only to want to run and hide,"You've got the right house demo we didn't order any flowers."  
"You know Hotaru?!"Haraku states her eyes instantly narrowing as her eyebrow twicked.  
"Oh get off it already Haraku-chan,"Michiru states planting a kiss on her lover's cheek. Instantly the blonde hmphed and walked out of the room and  
into the sitting room.  
"Please come, and I'm sorry about the mess,"Michiru states bowing as the four men entered. Hotaru glanced at the door towards the kitchen as she  
heard some noise then Setsuna came out still muttering in her native Plutian tongue. Noticing the four men she stopped dead in her tracks, turning  
completely then looked at Hotaru, then at the four men again. She threw up her hands in disgust, starting to walk towards her 'lab'.  
Michiru lifted an eyebrow at the woman then asked,"Setsuna, I know you're a workalohilic but even you need to have some fun."  
"I'm not going to fight you Michiru because of company,"the green hair woman states firmly then snaps annoyed,"You got what you came for now  
go."it was directed towards the four men. All just stared at her in shock, then SMACK! Setsuna's face stung from being in contact with Michiru's  
hand.  
"Gomen Setsuna but you've been a real bitch lately,"Michiru states firmly attempting to fight the tears,"the situation isn't going to solve itself. You  
know it as does everyone else under this roof. So I suggest you either stick it up or else find another house for the night."Setsuna just stared at the  
woman that she called a comrade and friend, even familiy. Then her garnet eyes rolled back in her head and her body fell limp.  
"Oh dear Serenity-sama!"Michiru cried as she barely saved the woman from falling on the sharp corner of table.She could barely hold the woman  
up then the load felt lighter, the teal hair woman looked up in shock as the blonde man held the dark hair woman gently. His green eyes could barely  
be seen over the glass. His expression was concerned, as she stood up saying,"Put her on the couch, I'll get Haraku and Hotaru."with that the  
teal hair woman was running down the long hallway.  
The four men easily moved the green hair woman to the couch, the blonde sitting next to her. Instantly he finally noticed the dark circles  
under her eyes and tears starting to form but refused to fall. Omi sat quietly in a chair then glanced over towards Ken who was sitting at a card table.  
Aya was standing leaning against the wall, near the door. The youngest sighed heavily looking around at the well furnished room, the only thing  
that caught his eye was a beautiful painting of the four women. Haraku was dressed in a deep blue dress with the same hair cut only slightly longer.  
Michiru's teal glove hand was holding the blonde's deep gloved hand. Her dress was simple but beautiful. In the darker section of the painting,  
in a tight purple dress sat Hotaru her violet eyes filled with joy and fear. Then finally properly in a thight long black dress was the woman on  
the couch but her garnet eyes held something no one could be sure of.....loneliness and loss?  
Hotaru came bursting through the door nearly slaming it in Aya's face. She instantly kneeled down next to the woman looking at the  
groupf of men then checked the woman's pulse. "Shit,"was the only word that broke the silence. Haraku and Michiru stood by the door frame watching  
the scene, hands tightly interwinned. "This is the third one this week."  
"Third one!?"Michiru asks in shock.  
"This has happened before?"the blonde asks.  
"Hai,um gomen I don't know you're names,"the black hair girl states placing a cold cloth on top of the green hair, blocking the glowing purple light.  
"Kudou Youji, at your service,"the blonde states tipping his imaginary hat,"the teenager there is Ken, you know Omi-chan, and over there is ice-man  
Aya."  
There was a grunt and growl from the corner causing the girl to smile slightly saying,"Arigatou, Setsuna-san's been having a hard week. t should  
pass."  
"Does she often have these dizzy spells?"Ken asks picking his head up from the table.  
"Just Recently,"Hotaru states pausing looking at the two in the doorway.  
"See I told you it was a bad idea to make her quit,"Michiru states entering the room, some cloths in her hands.  
"Why are you blaming me! It's part of your idea!"Haraku states hmphing leaning against the door. Michiru looked at the woman she had just slapped,  
*It's not your fault.* Michiru nodded but remained silent then smiled softly at the younger girl.  
*She'll be fine, now stop it otherwise we'll all be in the looney bin,*Hotaru's voice states, as her hands attempting to make the pain less for her  
green haired mother.  
"Is there anything else we can do for you?"Haraku asks outloud, making the four men jump slightly.  
"Iie, actually we have a few questions for you,"Aya replies firmly only to get a look from the rest of the group.  
"Oh,"Michiru looks rather surprised thinking,*This isn't good, no you know what. We don't know who they are yet.*  
"Hai,"the two voice chime inside her head.  
"Fine you ask a question we ask one,"Hotaru states standing up from her position of the floor and sitting on a soft chair. The group of men looked  
at the girl, she just shrugged,"it's how this family works, you are under mamma and pappa's house so you go by their rules."her eyes had an  
innocent shine to them for a moment.  
"Fine,"Omi states smiling turning his chair towards her,"Hotaru, has anyone sent you anything werid lately?"She noticed a blush creeping up his  
cheeks.  
"Define werid,"Hotaru states clamly wishing Setsuna was awake so she at least could see the clam woman sipping tea in the corner.  
"A few letters that are threatening or something along those lines,"the boy continued.  
"He means an secret admiror letter,"Youji answered pulling out a cirgatte from his jacket, ignoring the glares he recieved from ice man and woman.  
Hotaru blushed finding her hands extremely interesting,"well....hai I did recieve a few letters over the week demo the contents are personal."  
"Oh,"Michiru smiled then chuckled,"it's from that boy isn't."  
"Nani boy?"Haraku ask staring at the woman like she was nuts.  
"There has been this boy continuely coming up to the house right before Hotaru got home this afternoon,"the woman states thinking,"I think his  
name was something Nai, iie Nagi. I told him you weren't home and he left rather disappointed too."  
"Demo I don't know a Nagi,"Hotaru states locking eyes with her mother,"I doubt he's from my old school."  
"That's strange,"Michiru states quietly,"He sounded like he knew you rather well."  
Haraku didn't really listen to the conversation between the two women she was watching the four's men reaction towards the name Nagi. She  
attempted to break into Setsuna's mind to bring her out of her vision but knew that it would do little. She sighed shaking her head smelling the  
smoke from the cirgatte then she states,"Could you please NOT smoke in my house, Kudou-san,"  
"Sure,"the male blonde replies finishing off the cirgatte and chucking it into the waste basket.  
"Why do you ask?"Haraku asks ignoring the two giggling women.  
"Hm?"Omi asks his head poking up at the question.  
Haraku sighed glancing at the women then the boy,"Why do you ask about the letters?" Instantly the laughter stopped from the women as they  
waited for the answer, Michiru was firmly standing behind the young girl, an iron grip on the child.  
"I...um..."Omi attempted to answer but blushed a deep red as he felt cold blue eyes priecing him down.  
"Let me put it in my point of view,"Haraku states standing up matter of factly,"It's been hell for the past two weeks for the four of us, then you show  
up at the worst time. Give us flowers that we never wanted or ordered, save Setsuna from cracking her thick shulk open. I am grafetfull for that,  
then you start picking at my daughter's personal life. The letters that hold some important information, and I know you know something that we  
don't. Don't lie to me kid, I've seen alot, and I know a bunch of liars when I see them. So either state your piece or get the hell out of our lives."  
Then silence fell, it crashed and burned all eyes were watching the other. Hotaru stood up and walked out of the door in complete  
silence, Michiru followed her. The three looked like the prefect family but someone was missing from the picture. A moan and crash of the  
green hair woman caused the tention to raise. Youiji stared at her bending down to help but she smacked his hand away harshly.She opened her  
eyes staring at the feet of her family, grogaly she looked up at the room. Then at the three girls, she cursed in a completely different ancient  
language. Without showing any form of weakness she stood up, garnet eyes hard and time nearly stood still. She felt all eyes on her from both  
parties as she said,"It's going to be a long night, I suggest that you gentlemen be on your way."  
"Hai, demo before we leave please acept these as gifts?"the blonde handed her the bouquet of flowers, already in a vase. Setsuna took it giving  
a weak smile. Omi handed Hotaru her lilies then hurried away fighting a blush. Ken and Aya handed the flowers to the pair and the four left without  
another word. Setsuna placed her flowers in the room, while the others set them down in the kitchen and in the different living rooms.  
"See Haraku, there are still some men out there who are desent,"Setsuna sitting down and looking at her hands. Sighing shelooked at the lights,  
and they filkered, like candles, she wanted to cry how she wanted to scream but her voice remained clam."Haraku, take Michiru and Hotaru to the  
gates, I'll meet you there shortly."Then the room went black,"Don't let ANYONE including myself in."  
The only sound was the quick running of three pairs of feet, the men had fallen silent. A crash was heard through the entry of the kitchen  
door,causing her to jump out of her skin Setsuna stood up too walking over to the door,  
The door opened were her family stood now had a tall shadow entered, Setsuna's eyes widen instantly reconizing the figure that had haunted her  
gates and dreams.  
A snicker was heard,"Well Setsuna, it's been a while."  
"You...."she growled with hate clutching her transformation pen,"bakayaro!"  
"When is the child of Saturn, Pluto?"the voice demanded, his glasses reflecting in the moonlight.  
"Where time lies still,"she snapped back suddenly she was thrown back into the door, then slide up to the ceiling. She growled attempting to remain  
cool and collected, but her anger was just building inside.  
"Enough with your riddles,"the voice demanded as she she fell onto the ground. He walked over to her stepping on her back, leaning down to her  
ear,"I'll get you to tell everything."  
Then she laughed coldly still fighting to get free,"Really, and you think that after all these years I would tell my little secrets to a mortal like you."  
"Nani?"the voice states in shock but within seconds found himself on the ground, pinned under by a large key!? with a garnet orb on top. Her eyes  
were cold meeting with the black eyes below,"How?"  
"Stick your nose out of our business,"she order then pulled out a purple glowing. The man attempted to pick himself up, but when he did the green  
hair woman was already running out of the house. She stopped out by the garage instantly spotting another figure, she was about to take another  
step when she heard a doll's laughter. Within seconds a long knife was spinning towards her head. She blocked using her staff and sending the  
rag doll back into the corner. He stood up staggering and grinning sickly, she frowned backing up only to loose her footing. She screamed in surprise  
as a pair of gloved hands grabbed her and pulled her back into the shadows. She inhaled some chemical and felt her eyes instantly falling, she attempted  
to fight but heard more crashing from the garage. Setsuna bit the hand and ran again, turning to run away from the voice, her back to the forest.  
"KUSO! That's graditude for you."  
Setsuna leaped up into the trees then pulled out her transformation pen,"Pluto Crystsal Power! Make-UP!"With that she was standing  
in her fuka and running back silently towards the house. She heard a child scream and she cursed under her breathe. She reached the time gate,  
and there was Hotaru pinned again the wall, a kid not to far away from her. His eyes were blood red,"dead scream", the attack was already flying  
and hit the boy before he realized it. Hotaru fell on the ground rolling away and standing, her transformation pen in her hand,"Saturn Crystasl Power!  
Make-UP!" With that the two sailor senshi nodded as they ran down the hall, staffs in hand. They reached the kitchen and stopped dead in their  
tracks, the entire kitchen was a mess but asside from that two dark figures were fighting. One held a gun while a single line held an elborate web.  
Suddenly Saturn turned her head and screamed in horror as two figures came nearly flying at her. Both Pluto and Saturn ducked running out into  
the garden, they had each other's backs and staffs ready.  
"Well, looks like the party's about to begin,"the smirking voice laughed.  
"IIe, it's been finished,"Pluto snaped whispering her attack. Purple light went flying into the mansion. Then a force field was flying towards the two  
women.  
Saturn knocked the older woman out of the way shouting,"SILENT WALL!"A bright white light glowed brightly as she pushed her will against the  
opposing force.  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
The two attacks combined sending the two men flying backwards into the trees. The duo leaped down to the ground in front of the youngest member.  
Pluto held the back her dark garnet eyes waiting then she fly forward seeing the doll figure again."Chronos Typhoon!"A whirl of wind lifted off the  
ground throwing him back with his group. Then a gun shot was heard, instantly all heads turned as a bullet hit the chest of the gaurdine of time.  
"PLUTO!"a scream was heard, as the two woman came running towards the senshi of time. The shortest one noticed another bullet about to fly.  
Her violet eyes were hard and cold as a glow emitted from her forehead,"SILENT Scythe Surprise!" Then a white light glowed from the top of  
her glaive nearly engulfing her then shot out at the figure sending him flying back to the forest. Saturn dropped her transformation, running towards  
the other woman. Pulling out her hands she instantly pressed them over the wound. Her body twitched as her energy healed her mother and friend,  
the woman dropped her transformation, blacking out while the other women watched the forest. Then Hotaru blacked out her energy spent and mother  
saved. Haraku stood up holding the child and keeping the other two women close by. Then she saw four figures emerge from the different sides of  
the house and did the last thing she could possibly do.....  
***  
"OI! Bombay where did they go?!"a voice asked annoyed.  
"I'm trying to find them but I'm having no luck,"a younger voice answered into a communicator.  
"Man, this is one hell of a mission," a thrid voice states, his figure leaning against a nearbye tree.  
"Hn,"a nod was heard in the darkness of the night.  
"So now what?"the second voice asks.  
"I guess we'll try again,"the younger voice states sighing,"playing bodygaurd isn't what it's cut out to be."  
"Hai, also who were those women?"the first voice demands.  
"Sailor Senshi,"a new voice states and the sound of four pairs of feet retreat towards the house,"if you have doubts, Bombay can do a search at  
the house." With that the last of the cars disappeared from the area, leaving four pairs of eyes watching from the trees in silence.  
  
WR: For those of you are completely confused, Wiess has a mission with the TEnou they do not know who they are but Schwartz does! I know I  
really haven't been too good on giving you hints on to what's going to happen but please be patient, I won't be able to get another chapter up for  
while cause I'm going home so I have to actually do some work. Keep those reviews coming Minna-chan. Special thanks to Whisper Reilman  
and Yui-mag cause they actually reviewed but if I don't at least get 5 reviews I'm gonna get frustrated and I'm sure you don't want that to happen.  
Heero walks in and points gun saying:REVIEW!  
HEERO! no shooting the people it's not nice go back into the computer!(poof) he's back on the screen with a little (I will kill you sign) 


	6. Chapter 6

Outer Kitties  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Wednesday afternoon finally rolled around for Haraku. She was kneeling next to her bike, making sure everything was in top condition. From  
her hand brakes to her exhaust pipe. Her blue eyes were cold, instantly they caught the movement of a shadow through the garage at the race  
track. She aburtly stood up not facing the figure, her knuckles were white as she gripped her wrench then growled,"What do you want?"  
"Mou, mou Haraku-san,"the newest member of the team states coming out of the shadows,"You're really hostal today."  
"No shit,"she muttered starting the engine, letting it just roar. Closing her eyes she whispered to the wind,"Seta-san could you direct a Hikada-san  
to the starting gates, and single when he has arrived. Make sure the track is completely cleared. This is personal."  
"Hai,"the voice states cheerful,"does Himura-san know about this?"  
"Iie,"a single word was heard as she kicked up her kick stand and pulled on her helmet,"demo he will, soon."With that she just pushed the bike out  
of the garage,towards the track. Soujirou just watched the figure whip around a turn, then went to find the rest of the team to say that Haraku-san  
had offically canceled practice for the day.  
***  
Above the roar of a single yellow motorcycle, Hotaru and Michiru were sitting in the stands watching in silence. Both were thinking the same  
exact thought, God help the man who had sechdule his match today. Haraku's motorcycle seemed to create a tornado that blew through the entire  
stadium.The wind was hollowing hysterically a war cry that couldn't be completely described in one word.  
Around high noon, a new cyclist appeared at the starting line, instantly both pairs of eyes stared at the opponent. His uniform was a black  
leather jacket on a bright red bike. On his head was a black helmet, clamly he lifted the cover glancing up at the stadium that only held five figures.  
Then the roaring of Haraku's engine stopped right next to the changeller, she didn't bother lifting her sheild but gave a quick nod then turned her  
head to the front. The new driver stared in awe, there stood Michiru Tenou dressed in a light blue dress with water lilies painted diagolly around her  
slim waist. Her eyes were focused on the driver on the yellow machine. She smiled then states,"We'll be starting soon. The basic clear rules no  
itentically accidents, so no rufhousing, it's a 200 kilometer for 8 laps for the race." She pulled the white scarf from her neck with grace then smiled  
happily standing in the middle of the road, on one side is the new rider, the other the yellow."May the best man win."She raised her hand with the  
scarf, both riders reveaved up their engines then.  
The scarf dropped causing both rider to accelerate at an incredible pace as they went around the first corner. Michiru instantly moved towards  
the stands again taking her seat next to her daughter. She felt a familiar presence then smirked saying,"Honto Setsuna you can join us if you like."  
"Maybe I like standing,"the tall green woman states moving out from the wall. She watched the two motorcycles take a quick turn then followed by  
another, both neck and neck,"she's playing her games again."  
"Hai,"the dark hair girl states with a small smile then looks up at her mom,"she'll come out on top again."  
The older woman nodded silently then gave a quick wink to the women. Out of the corner of her eye stood three figures watching intently as the  
raced finished the 1st lap. Instantly, the women identified the men from the flower shop. Dark garnet eyes lost the light as they frowned, falling on  
a mass of blonde hair.  
The blonde man turned making his sunglasses lock with her eyes for a moment. Flustered slightly she quickly turned towards the race but  
felt his gaze on her, she shivered continuing to frown. The riders finished the second lap, this time the red biker slightly ahead. Muttering under  
her breathe,"Haraku no baka. Stop playing games with the kid."  
"Setsuna-mama, you sure you won't sit down?"Hotaru asks innocently ignoring the group in the next box over.  
"I'm fine Firefly,"the green hair woman states giving a small smile attempting to ignore the gazes.  
Michiru smirked saying,"Setsuna's use to standing after all those experiments, hai?"  
The green hair woman just rolled her eyes that held a slight twinkle of joy that quickly disappeared feeling the gazes again. She snapped her head  
back to the cyclists but refused to shout her disapproval.Third lap done, Haraku was slightly ahead again. Garnet eyes watching intently, then a  
shiver ran down her spine, her head snapped to the opposite direction."Kuso."  
"Nani?"Michiru asks noticing the dark hair woman walking towards the stairs that lead to the garage.  
"I just remeber something I have to get done,"the green hair woman replies,"I'll be back by the time Haraku wins."The two nodded then turned back  
to watch as she disappeared quickly down the stairs, her high heels making light clicks.   
Out of the corner her violet eyes, Hotaru glanced at the three men from the flower shop. She didn't show any emotion on her face but her gut  
was screaming hysterically, something was definantly wrong. Omi, Aya, and Youji were watching the entire stadium, like hawks waiting for their  
prey. She could sense it and it caused her to shiver slightly. She blinked noticing Haraku was gaining quicker speed than she usually did, did the  
wind notice something was amiss as well? Another lap was finished.  
A crow called from the distant, instantly Hotaru's eyes spotted it, it's black eyes smiling with evil as they locked gazes. She shook her head  
attempting to ignore the feeling of falling into hell itself. She watched the two cyclists then closed her eyes whispering,*Let us get out of this alive,  
Serenity-sama.* "Michiru-mama,"Hotaru looks up at the aqua hair woman clamly forcing a smile,"I'm going to get a drink of water, do you want me  
to get you some?"  
"Hai, why don't I come with you?"the woman smiled standing up, the girl shrugged and they left instantly to find Setsuna.  
The trio watched until the women had disappeared from sight. Omi looked innocently to the older employees,"Do you think they suspect?"  
"Hai,"the gruff voice states firmly then he begins to walk away,"I'll check it out."  
"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do,"the blonde smirks pushing his sunglasses to cover his eyes but his smirk remained. Omi just rolled his eyes  
watching the two riders finish the 5th lap or was it 6th the speeds on the track were really flying. Every time Ken looked like he was going to break  
from the tie, Haraku just speed up to push slightly ahead then slow down again. Omi didn't like it, something was off, even though the sun was  
intense, shining brightly in the blue sky.  
***  
Setsuna again turned a corner that lead her closer towards the source she was fearing. In her hand was a purple wand, her knuckles were   
white from the death grip. She may be the gaurdine of time demo this was something she had to do. She must stop the next five minutes from  
happening even if it met her own death, at least the three could find a safe place quickly after she died, or so she hoped. Blending in with the wall,  
she froze knowing what was on the opposite side of the wall. Silently she transformed into her Senshi fuka, upon hearing footsteps, again she  
felt something no someone attempting to break down her mental barriers, she cursed outloud. Her staff in hand, then she felt a barrel her throat.  
Shit, they had known.   
***  
Meanwhile out on the track, Haraku and her opponent as she regarded him were only the final lap. She growled then pushed her machine even  
harder flying away knowing not even the best racers could beat her on the final strech. Then something gave her chills, she frowned determined to  
finish it quickly and help the others. Hotaru and Michiru were going to leaving the stadium, like they all had agreed while Setsuna and her would take  
care of the trash. Her engine roared as she approached the finish line, her opponent was long lost in the dust. Then something on the road caught  
her eye, it was small piece of metal that she though she could easily by pass. Honestly if that was all these men thought could stop the senshi of the   
wind then they had another thing coming. Popping a wheeling she jumped over the tack, crossing the finish line.  
Clamly she hit her brakes only to realize that a they weren't working and the wall was quickly approaching. She growled turning the machine  
hard attempting to make the corner, but her mental calculation knew she couldn't make it unless she had turned at the finished line. Cursing mentally,  
she left her hands go of the bar then leaped off her bike doing a series of flips and landing on the high wiring of the fence. The helmet went flying  
as she finished the flip, fire seemed to be enfueled by the wild wind. Blue eyes blazing were cold,she took off running on air,*SHIT! THEY KNEW!\  
THOSE BASTARDS!* Her machine was ignore as the flames were blazing, dancing wildly with the wind.   
***  
Ken had seen the entire stunt and completely stopped his machine. Instead of finishing the race he leaped off the bike and headed towards  
the others. The mission had been in full swing for a while but this time everything had gone for a sudden wrong turn.Haraku was who he had to stay  
with, according to the others but already he lost the battle. He paused for a moment then ran down another hallway, much to his horror he found  
a furious blonde in a short skirt with blue and yellow colors. In her hands was a beautiful sword, she growled then snapped,"Well, where are they!?"  
"Huh?"Ken just blinked staring, the metal flashed before his eyes.  
The blonde grew even more frustrated shouting,"You know what fuck this!"Again taking off running, cursing all the way down the hallway. She paused  
for a moment then instantly turned down another hallway. Ken was again on her tail, pulling out his bucknuckles in the process.   
***  
Hotaru screamed as she watched Michiru thrown down the stairs by some unknown force. "Michiru-mama!"The aqua marine woman was  
conconious lying on the ground level, the black hair girl didn't bother looking back but leaped down to her. Instantly she checked her pulse smiling  
faintly,*She'll be fine, firefly.*Another chill ran down her spine making she instantly snap her head up. There was two figures on the next two levels,  
one was slightly taller but drapped like a doll, the other was shorter but siffer. She growled standing up, picking up the woman in her arms. Then her  
eyes glowed purple for a moment as went flying down the stairs.*Someone could read my mind, back there. I just know it.*she thought as she continued  
to huff and puff.  
At the end of the hallway she saw a tall figure running towards her. Instantly her eyes again went soft violet, but then she noticed orange  
hair instead of blonde.*Surprised, firefly?*a voice chuckled in her head. She took off down another hallway, panting with the moaning Michiru on  
her shoulder. She paused a moment noticing a broom closet.*This isn't over yet*  
*You're right, we're just getting started*the voice chuckled but she growled annoyed blocking the unknown voice out.  
***  
Senshi no Pluto growled as she stared into a pair of black-blue eyes through glasses. Her eyes were rock hard as she gripped her staff,  
a hand gently touched her chin forcing him to look at her. A smirk appeared on his lips but neither spoke any words. She growled in her throat then  
felt the cold metal again at her neck, the smirk still taughting her. The hand moved to her throat, clasping off any passage of breathe, her eyes  
bludged in realization, he was going to choke her to death. The glasses reflected the light allowing her to see her own reflection the horror as well,  
his smirk on his lips began to approach her own gasping ones. His hand continued to hold her breathe away from her making her feel slightly dizzy,  
color and blackness were threatening to blurr together. His lips touched hers, causing her to instantly snap her eyes open in shock. Then she kicked  
him hard, then the entire building shook, causing dust to raise.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing bakayaro!"a voice boomed shaking the entire building once again. The dust settled letting a long figure  
be revealed, it was a woman with medium lenght black hair wearing a navy blue skirt with matching boots that laced up to her knees. In her hand  
was a large scythe twice the height of the piete woman. Her violet-black eyes narrowed, focusing on the man who in a heep of rubble. He stared  
at her then smirked, standing up.  
"Dead scream," a whisper was heard, the purple blur of an attack threw him against the wall, and through several other walls. The smaller woman  
smiled in relief as the oldest member posed in her attack's finish,"No body EVER steals a kiss from ME!" Time stood still from  
the affect of her voice, even the black hair senshi gulped then turned back noticing two advancing forms.  
"Pluto, I think we have more company,"the shorter one whispers taking the defensive. Pluto nodded glaring at the unconious man in the corner, out  
of the corner of her eyes she spotted a katana drawn.  
***  
Uranus ran until the end of the hall, a slight moan could be heard. Instantly she stopped running cautiously walking over to the broom closet.  
Swiftly she opened it, her eyes widen in horror, there sat Neptune, battered and holding her head. Hearing footsteps approaching, Haraku closed  
the door shut, holding the fragile woman in her arms, covering the moans with her own mouth. The footsteps passed, but the two remained in the  
closet in silence, one not able to move, the other not wishing to.  
***  
Pluto and Saturn stared at the two men approaching, they seem to have slowed some. Then a third member joined panting slightly, he  
frowned annoyed as he said,"I lost the blonde one."  
"Great job Siberian,"a voice of scarasm was heard. Instantly Pluto snapped her head to the opposite side. Then she realized it, they were trapped,  
between the two group of assissin, schwartz and weiss.  
"Saturn,"Pluto growled taking the defensive,"get the minn-san out of here."  
"Demo,"the black hair girl states noticing an overhead vent, as the only means of escape. The orange hair man seemed to smirk at her delmia,  
she felt another pair of eyes on her. The shortest member of the first group had finally joined the others. She also knew that the man who had  
assulted Pluto was standing with his three henchmen as well. Pluto and Saturn were standing back to back waiting for the next moves.  
"Double?"Pluto played with a smirk on her lips.  
"Ah,"was the reply as both women did a twirl of their staffs. Both women concentrated their engery causing black and violet to errupt from their foreheads.  
"So, these are the famous Sailor Senshi," a voice smirked,"not bad, onna."  
"Shut up mortal,"the smallest snapped, glaring back at the man with orange hair. Her violet eyes held a hint of black in one and white in the other,  
but both were cold.  
"Saturn, you worry about your side, I'll worry about the garabage,"the wisest states clamly, transfering her power to her orb.  
"Hai,"the shorter one states snapping her head back to the front, her staff in front defense.  
"Seems like we might not be emenies after all,"a small laugh came from the other side.  
"You have no right to talk either,"Pluto snapped back but didn't turn around. Her voice was heard, and seemed to freeze all the movement in the  
second she spoke"Death...."  
"Silent...."a soft voice was heard.  
"Scream!"  
"Surprise!"  
The two attacks converge as one, black and purple swirling together. Barely both group dodged the attacks that went wising at their heads.  
Dust errupted from the spot the two senshi were standing. All eight men were forced to turn away, and covered their mouths from the powers of  
the attacks. By the time the dust settled near the ground, the two women were swaped sides, they had turned during the attacks to face the opposites.  
The dark green hair woman, leaned on her staff, the younger girl coping her.   
"Saturn, I think you to go tad bit easier,"her voice states clamly as garnet eyes closed for a moment.  
"Demo Pluto, where would the fun be in that ,"Saturn states, back on her left foot,"besides you did a nice job in taking out the garabage."  
"Let's find the lovers," Pluto states picking up her staff and the two walked away to the end of the hallway. Violet eyes laughed once again as  
she saw the two groups completely against the walls, but no one was injured. All eight men were turned away, from the charded circle in the middle  
of the hallway. They were complete statues, none could breathe, or scream, let alone think. Everything was froozen in time. Sailor Pluto took a deep  
breathe of relief once they reached the stairway. Saturn had run ahead to grab the two lovers. Taking her middle and thumb, and raising it above her  
head then "SNAP!"She chuckled running out to the track, her long green hair blowing the wind. Above she noticed Haraku holding Michiru with a  
Saturn by their side.  
"MATTE!"a shout came from the hallway, instantly Sailor Pluto leaped up to the rest of her family. She nearly reached the railing, but something  
caught her trailing boot. She gasped for a moment, feeling gravity tugging on her. She did a flip, landing her feet, her staff still in her hand, another  
wire was grabbed around her neck, garnet eyes instantly harden.  
"Party's not over yet,"the blonde holding wire states coldly.  
"You're right! It's just starting!"an aqua hair woman shouts leaping from the railing. Pulling a mirror from her spacepocket,"Deep Submerge!"  
a wave of water hit the man and his wire was undone. The other three landed next to the fallen senshi no Pluto.  
"They're preisitant,"Uranus states pulling her space sword,"demo what another changelle."  
Pluto stood up her eyes weren't worried about Wiess demo the group quickly approaching name Schwartz,"I'm gonna do it again."  
"Nani?"the three instantly jump staring at her. The senshi of Pluto merrly twirled her staff lifting the orb high the air. Garnet creating a small circle  
around her feet.  
"Pluto,"the two lovers stare in amazement then instantly take a run. Pluto closes her eyes concentration but feels a familiar presence by her side.  
The woman pops her eyes open staring next to her is a small black hair girl that she had raised since her own death and re-birth.  
"Saturn, I want you to leave,"the older woman states coldly, her eyes harden.  
"Baka, if I leave then what was the point of you taking me in,"the dark hair girl snapped,"besides I haven't been dubbed the Megumi no Shin,  
after all these centuries for nothing."her energy rose another level. Her violet eyes were white and black as she shouted to the four men that   
were staring completely confused,"If you want to live leave our family alone!"  
"Demo!"a shout came, several darts and wires.  
"Silent Wall!"with a crack of black lightening a wall protected the two women.  
"You're not bad for a girl,"a laugh was heard, instantly violet eyes locked with bright red. Then a force hit the silent wall, nearly causing to throw,  
Saturn back.  
"You're the ass that's been sending letters to me,"Saturn states her violet orbs annoyed dancing with black, her tip of the scythe was shinning in the  
sun.  
"Space Sword Blaster!"suddenly a strong wind threw the boy into the wall, knocking him unconious. All heads turned to see a tall figure again on  
the fence, her hands interwined with an aqua hair woman. Both were glaring daggers of ice.  
"Neptune Aqua Illussion!"another voice shouted, a wave of water hit the boy again the face, but it's orginal target had been a rag doll.  
"If you ever send Firefly another letter I will rip you head off!"the blonde shouts as both leap landing nearing the two women.  
"And I'll make sure she does,"the aqua woman states clamly but still the sea was roaring.  
"Uranus, Neptune, nice for you to join us,"Pluto smirked then her eyes narrowed feeling her head attempting to be tapped once again.  
"Death Scream!" she threw another attack, but her target barely dodged it.  
"Ah so you are a little bit rusty,"the man smirked.  
Pluto growled then stepped out of the shield, her staff high,"I'll finish what I should have done 23 years ago."  
"Huh?"the orange man states then laughs,"What's that suppose to be mean?"  
"Oh you'll see,"Pluto states smirking, her teammates chringed.  
"Pluto's pissed,"Neptune states biting her lip.  
"At least it's not Saturn,"Uranus whispers back.  
"Is that bad?" a young boy with blonde and a black crossbow asks.  
"Hai,"Saturn states coldly, she recieved glares from the others, but shrugged them off.  
"Chronos Typhoon!"Pluto put a large out put of energy out in the attack. This time it hit, sending the orange hair crashing into the knife of the white  
hair man. Both men were thrown into the wall, a large crack crept up the wall, making part of the seats fall on their heads. Blood splattered around  
the fallen cement. Pluto stood up stiffly her eyes completely garnet and black, turning on her heels she waved her hands through her long green hair.  
Another piece of cement fell, this time on a man with glasses.   
The black hair girl dropped her shield running towards the taller woman, locking gazes with the other. The girl smiled softly then frowned  
placing her hands on her hips,"Pluto, you had all the fun."  
"You kicked Nagi-baka's ass didn't you?"Pluto cocked an eyebrow, only to have the smaller girl shrug.  
"Nani? No arigatous?"Neptune asked curiously turning towards the four men. They just stared at the four women, dedecked out in their fukas. None  
had a spot on them of dirt or blood. The men were slightly beat up, they're weapons still drawn but like none of them knew how to use them. The  
four men just stared at them, like what happens now?  
"Men,"Uruanus shrugged resheathing her space sword.  
"Uranus,"Saturn sighed leaping on her 'papa's' back,"I thought you promised to be nice."  
"You forget this is Uranus we're talking about,"Neptune states clamly giggling,"this IS her nice."  
"Oh yeah,"Saturn states sighing with a sweatdrop,"So what are they still doing here?"  
"You're not going to blow us into a wall?!"a man with a sweatshirt wrapped around his waist.  
The black hair girl just cocked her head to the side then laughed,"Why would we do that?"  
"Demo, the mission,"a red head state coldly getting into attack mode. The other three just shook their heads, still looking at the three women like  
they were crazy.  
Pluto chuckled shaking her head taking her place next to the aqua woman,"If we were going to kick you ass, it would have been centuries ago."  
"We would?"the youngest asks curiously leaning over the blonde's shoulder.  
"Well, if you want the answers,"the aqua woman states holding her chin as if in thought,"don't jump to conclusions and don't."  
"touch Hotaru,"Uranus states frowning at the four men.  
SMACK!, The senshi of Uranus was hit by a hard smacks from her lover, the smaller girl jump down from her back standing between the two lovers.  
"Ignore her, she didn't have her fun last night,"the aqua woman states smirking, while the rest sweatdropped.  
"We'll talk if you talk,"Saturn states finishing for the rest. Her usual front was down, violet eyes pleading at the four men.  
"I guess,"the blonde states stepping forward, giving back a reassuring smile.The rest of the group exchanged glances then nodded in agreement.  
Pluto shrugged then turned and walked away,"We'll meet you in civilian cloths tomorrow afternoon at the Koneko Flower Shop."With that the three  
instantly took at her, none looked back to see the shocked looks on the men, except a corner of a violet laughing eye. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez so please don't sue me now on with the fic.^^  
  
Chapter 7  
Sailor Pluto sighed heavily watching the scene from Wednesday. Even with multi-screens on the different times and angles, from start to  
end, she still found a blank spot in the time gate's footage. *How did they block my foreseeing it, let alone seeing it.*she poundered sitting down in  
her chair, hand on her chin deep in thought. From the corner of her eye she watched four men running a flower shop filled with chaos and mostly  
havok.She smirked watching the younger slip, ramming into the blonde man who had a flower pot in his hand. The pot went flying as the blonde  
caught his blance, on the second to youngest while the pot landed on the red man's head. A death glare rewarded towards his coworkers as they  
cringed and hurried back to work. With the way of her hand, the entire scene replayed fresh once again, exactly the same. Sighing she shook her  
head,returning to the orginal problem, Schwartz blocking HER vision in time.  
In the middle of a random train of thought, her cell phone went off, the ringing to it's familiar theme. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled  
it out giving a mellow sounding.  
"Moshi Moshi, you have reach Mieou Setsuna, is there any way I can help you?"  
"Setsuna-mama, Haraku-papa and Michiru-mama are picking me up to take me to Koneko, in five minutes,"the younger girl states. "I think you  
should get out of the *Lab* and head over, we'll meet you there."  
"Ah,"Setsuna states standing walking over to the gate, her transformation undone leaving her in her labcoat,"Did everything go well today at school?"  
"Hai,"the girl smiled cheerfully, causing Setsuna to lift her brows in surprise.  
"Should I check on the Time Steam or are you just going to tell me?"the woman replied as she started up her black cornvertible, setting up her  
handless cellphone. With easy she pulled out of the drive way heading towards the city.  
"I'll tell you later,"the girl giggles,"Oh! Haraku and Michiru are here I gotta go, Ja Ne."  
"Ja,"the older woman smiles as the green light lets her through with easy. A smirk on her lips already hearing the screams of anger from the blonde  
who was caught at the next street red light.  
With ease, she found two parking spots far and yet close enough from the flower shop. At the exact same time, the yellow corvet pulled  
next to her, rolling the windows down,"Oi Sets-chan didn't think you were gonna be on time."  
The woman just shrugged pulling into the spot that Haraku had orginally wanted. A curse was heard from the other car as the blonde pulled into the  
other spot. Setsuna stepped out of the black car, locking it, she flicked her dark green hair over her shoulder, looking at the dark hair girl who had  
emerged between the two cars. Violet eyes met garnet as a smile flashed across the young girl's face. The blonde just glanced around taking her  
partner's arm, blue eyes locked with garnet with nod. The oldest sighed heavily standing straight, checking traffic, out of the corner of her eye was  
a red sports car flying. Motioning with her hands the rest of the group waited for the red car to race by and out of sight, the green hair woman  
started across the street, the others falling.  
The four watched in amazement and amused as the four men were busy keeping pawing fan girls' hands away from them. Hotaru just  
blinked once they entered the shop, as if the entire world had gone crazy. The tallest was leaning against the world mumbling about underage  
girls flirting with him, then flashed one with a large smile. The youngest was struggling to keep a flower pot from falling out of his hands, as two  
school girls fought over him. The third was humming and helping a few girls pick out an arrangement, seeming to be obvious to the fact they were  
googling his teal eyes. Hotaru looked around, her violet eyes staring at the ceiling, as her gut sensed someone starring her. Snapping her head  
back into reality, violet eyes locked with violet eyes covered by blood red. A gruff voice echoed throughout the entire shop,"If you're not buying  
anything GET OUT!" Then silence rang through the shop, all evidence of the crazied-shcool-girls was gone, except for one with short black hair and unreadable violet eyes.  
"I thought they never leave,"the youngest muttered, as he plooped down into the chair tired, only to recieve a glare from the redhead.  
"Aya-kun do you HAVE to be so harsh on them?"the blonde muttered pulling out a cigeratte and lighter.  
"Don't smoke in HERE!"the voice bellowed causing the taller one to place the cigarette back in it's case and hid the lighter once more.  
"You sure this is the right shop?"Michiru asked the taller green hair woman in a whisper. The woman just gave a glare then smirk with a wink,  
The blonde woman just stuffed her hands in her pockets grumbling underneathe her breathe,"What are we doing here anyway?"  
As if the entire world had stopped turning all four men just stared jaws dropped. The blonde man was the only who wasn't staring dumbfounded,  
he stood up walking up to the dark hair woman, taking her hand he kissed it gently smiling,"I never thought I see you so soon again, Meiou-san."  
The green hair woman didn't have time to reply before Hotaru growled darkly,"What do you THINK you are doing?"  
"Um..."the blonde completely stopped in mid-senetence staring at the strange goth-like girl.  
"It's yatta Firefly, Youji-kun and I are old friends,"the green hair woman smiled happily at the younger girl,"Is that right Kudou-san?"her garnet eyes  
locking with his shades, knowing that they held shock behind the lenes. The other three men instantly felt the tension rising a few hundred degrees,  
after a moment of complete uncertain silence she asked innocently,"You DO remeber me hai?"  
"Of course I would never forget such a radiant face,"the blonde man smiled happily, he struggled with the lump in his throat,"Mieou Setsuna hai?"  
"Some of the time,"she simled taking her hand back from his grasp, he looked down at her hand. With grace she leaned over to his ear and  
whispered,"But sometimes I'm called Pluto,"  
"Pluto?"the blonde states looking in her garnet eyes rather shocked,clamly she nodded.  
"Oh for crying out load!"the second blonde states crossly,"Are we here for a romance scene or to solve the problem about Saturn and Schwartz?"  
Then all eyes widened staring at the blonde woman who just huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Uranus-san,"Hotaru growled her violet eyes glowing slightly, only for Michiru to place a firm hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Instantly everything  
fell silent, Setsuna just shook her head glancing at the clock on the wall.  
"Well we don't have day,"Uranus states angrily,"so let's get this over with, we said "CIVILIAN" clothes."  
"Haraku,"the aqua hair woman smiled wrapping her arms around her lover and whispering,"you're sleeping on the couch for an entire WEEK."  
The blonde just froze her jaw dropped with her eyebrow twitching, Setsuna smirked then shook her head,"Serves you right, so now that Haraku  
let the cat out of the bag, can we get started?"  
"You're the Outer Senshi?"the youngest stared finally coming around from the shock.  
"No, the four seasons,"Hotaru states with a smile on her face, only for it to fade as quickly as it had come.  
"There is NO way, that YOU four are the Outer Senshi,"the burnette states firmly.  
"You want proof?"the aqua hair woman asks pulling out her transformation from her purse, the other following the gesture,"These are our transformation  
pens, and we're not transforming out in the open for many reasons."  
"I still don't believe it,"Ken states crossly, glaring at the four women,"Aya-kun do you believe this?"  
"Close the shop,"  
"Nani?"the three heads turn towards the fearless leader.  
"Close the shop"this time the order was more an annoyed growled.With that the redhead walked out of the shop through the back door. The four  
women shrugged in unison, hiding their transformation pens once more. Within seconds Koneko was closed and the eight men and women walked  
down to the mission room.  
*There is no turning back now*Setsuna as she started down the spiral steps.  
***  
Once the everyone was settled in the mission room, an uneasy silence entered it. All eyes seem to be scanning to see who would make  
the first move. The only clam one actually had her eyes closed as if waiting for the right que on a stage, breaking the silence with a sigh she opened  
her garnet eyes instantly landing on the leader of the assisin group,"Well, I suggest we begin, and make sure you're all comfortable because it IS  
a long story."  
"Hn,"the leader grunted remaing standing aginst the wall, never budging, the older woman just shrugged, waving her hand in a suit-yourself manner.  
Within seconds a white cup of hot green tea appeared in her hand, she clamly took a sip beginning, giving the rest of her team a reassuring smile.  
"Well I guess being the oldest I should explain what the problem is and why we are coming to you."She noticed the staring men's eyes landing on  
her tea cup,"Gomen ne would you like some?" They just shock they're heads no, she shrugged,"actually I'm still adjusting to these newer powers,  
if you must know. For many years the Sailor Senshi have only had Plantary Powers but now we're developing other powers as well, the time gate  
never DID give me THAT hint."she muttered taking a sip,"We each are reincartnated princesses of our respected planets, Saturn,"Hotaru smiled  
then replaced a stone face on white ivy skin,"Neptune,"Michiru nodded giving a soft smile,"Uranus"Haraku just grunted glaring,"and Pluto,"she  
nodded her head,"each of the planets are known for having different powers."she took a deep breathe asking,"Are they're any questions before we  
get into the easy suft other than how did we die? and such?"  
"You're recinanted princesses?"the youngest states in shock.  
Haraku glares harshly,"Do you have a problem with that?"  
Michiru instantly slapped her mouth with her hand, giggling childishly,"Don't mind her, she didn't have a good night's sleep and she's grumping because  
she's not going to be getting any if she continues to misbehaves. Yes we are it was about....I'm not that good with math."  
"4507 years and 75 days since the downfall of the Sliver Millenium and our deaths,"Setsuna interrupted her quietly, she took a sip giving Michiru  
a small smile,"or so I believe."  
"I'll take your word on it,"the aqua hair woman smiled,"anyway we don't have full memories during those years but our ablities are fully avaible to us."  
"These abilities are for Saturn, Dustruction, Death, and Rebirth,"Saturn states coldly,"demo I do have the ablity to heal any physical wound no matter  
how deep"her eyes had gone softer violet by now"Neptune controls the ocean while Uranus is the wind. Pluto controls time."  
"I don't control time,"the older woman snapped at the younger one,"I am the gaurdine of the Time Gate, and it is my duty since the fall of Selenity  
to make sure EVERYTHING flows correctly. I know you are still a child but at the age of 17 Hades will make you take up the duty of you will be the  
gaurdine of Hell, if those bastards ever capture you that is."she took a hard look at the child garnet eyes locking violet.  
"NANI!"instantly seven voice scream out in unison, rolling her garnet eyes and taking a sip of her tea, Setsuna placed the cup on the table.  
"HOW is that possible!"  
"Why are they asking Hotaru-chan of all people!"  
"I still don't understand how they can be dead princesses!"  
"How did you end up being the gaurdine of time!"  
"What the hell do you know about anything?"  
"Pluto, I'm warning you."  
"So how old are you really? And why are you still young?"  
"Enough,"a gruff voice boomed through the room, the unseathing of weapons could be heard. Within second a long sliver blade was found at the   
tan neck of Mieou Setsuna,"Tell us everything you know."  
"Can you understand the Gods?"she asked quietly and clamly. The redhead didn't flinch but his eyes were hardening by the second.No one made  
a move the four weapons were still drawn, the other three women completely silent,"Can you understand the knowledge and power they posess?"  
Still no answer,"then how can you understand what is it like to be gaurding something that has been standing for nearly million of centuries. I know  
what is it like since I have had the duty of it since I was 20, I have only aged a few years since that time and if you think for one moment that I will  
allow the most precious thing in my life suffer because of a bunch of humans that are too stupid to realize that if she is lost we are ALL lost. I wish  
I were lieing, I wish I was, but the truth of the matter is that I am not, since it's one of the three laws I'm still living on."She took a breathe her chest  
rising and falling stiffly,"so what do you want you to do about? I want you four to leave this mission undone." With that Setsuna noticed that her tea had  
gone cold, with another wave of her hand it was completely gone, as well as the rest of the Outer Senshi.  
***  
The men just stared at the spot the four women had been sitting on the couches. Their weapons were still shining without any trace of  
blood. The oldest just blinked on the table was several roses of different colors, to be exact, each with a white note and symbol. The first were  
the green hair woman had been sitting was a pitch black rose thrones still in tacked. The next was a light violet resting on its side. The gold and  
aqua roses were crossed, their thrones interwinned. Hesitantly the men grabbed the pieces of paper hoping for a clue. The yellow had one word  
"Fuck" Neatly attached ont it's stem.  
"You" was written very beautifully from the aqua rose.  
Ken's eyebrow twitched as if reading it for the first time after it really was the 75th time.  
"Gomen,"a single character was written on the violet, softly glowing purple.  
"You have been warned,"the black rose seemed to crumble once the message was read. Within seconds all four flowers had wilted except the  
black which remained as crisp as the day it had been plucked, 4507 years and 75 days ago.  
Silently all four men looked at each other then at the only rose left. None knew what to say or how to say. The blonde man was staring  
intently at the flower, his shades still covering his eyes. Normally bright blue eyes couldn't even light up after that eposide in their life. Teal eyes  
were silent still in shock and anger as if for being tricked by something he would never understand which only made him more angry, The leader  
just blinked at the flower then gave it a death glare.  
"Well this was a successful negiotation."Youji's voice rings out through the room.  
"HOW can you say that!"the burnette states finally errupting,"They basically told us to fuck off!"  
"It was scaraism,"Youji replied.  
"Where are you going?"the red head asks violet eyes narrowing.  
"Ha, as if I'm going to listen to some princess!"the burnette states being to march up the steps not looking back.  
"Demo Ken-kun!"Omi states in innocent shock,"They just warned us not to get inovolved."  
"I'm going to that big ass mansion and tell them that this mission is our business. They don't know what Schwartzs can do!"the burnette continued  
near the top of ths stairs.  
"Actually I think they know exactly what they can do,"said the blonde holding up the flower in marvol,"because if you think about it we really are just  
humans compared to them."  
"Then why would they take they're time to come down here and tell us to bug off?"the younger one asks still huffing.  
"Because..."the blonde was about to answer.  
"You would just get in the way and then I would have no were to go to hide,"a quiet voice states from under the stairs. Instantly the weapons were  
drawn once again, a small figure emerged from under the steps in her school uniform. Her eyes were dull but yet still hard, ivory hands clutched the  
stairs.  
"Hotaru-san,"Omi states in shock his darts still drawn. She smiled weakly then blinked back to her stone face,"How did you get back here?"  
"I never left,"she states clamly,"demo the others HAD to leave."  
"Doushite?"Youji had somehow clam down after the girl had appeared from the darkness with more ease than any of them had ever acquired.  
"They have to fight Schwartz so they can be set off track for the next few months."she states clamly still gripping the stairs for support. She took a  
deep breathe,"I'm turning 17 next month and Setsuna-mama wants to be sure that I'm not using my powers for the three months, at least. They will  
keep them busy and Setsuna said I could stay here until they came and got me. Unless you don't want me here."  
"Hotaru-san do you have any idea why Setsuna would do that?"Omi asked curiously stepping slowly closer to her.  
"Hai,"she states clamly her eyes locking with the boy," she said that once they catch me the game is over for Serenity-sama."  
"Don't you have any other family you could stay with?"Ken asks staring at her her voice had soften.  
"Hai demo my only living realitive, my father, is in the hospital,"she states clamly,"Dr. Tomoe was in the news a while back."she muttered under her  
breathe then shrugged the thought out of mind."So am I staying or leaving?"  
The four men exchanged looks around the group then Youji pulled out his cigarette and lighter saying,"Why don't we ask Manx about it?"  
"Don't smoke in here Kudou,"Aya growled moving up towards the steps glaring at the young girl. "I'm calling Persia."The blonde shrugged and light  
up anyway, inhaling deeply and exhaling the fumes dancing around him exotically.  
Taking a staggering step away from the stairs her voice was clear, soft and demaning,"I also need you to know that my powers have been  
completely stripped for the next three months since Saturn is personally holding my transformation pen." With that she blacked out, falling on the  
floor face first, blood gushing out of her sides where a knife wound that stained her school uniform. Omi knelt down gently addressing the wound  
and looks up at the redhead leader with grave worry. 


	8. Chapter 8

Outer Kitties  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss (sigh), I don't own Sailor Moon (double sigh), and (sniffles)I don't own any moneyWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 8  
"Hotaru-chan," a voice called from the abyss. Hotaru looked around in the darkness, her head turning in every direction,"Hotaru-chan."  
"Where are you!"the girl shouted back cupping her mouth, so the sound gave off an echo.  
"I'm right here silly,"a girl with bright pink hair appeared wearing a long pink gown. On her head was a small tiara along with a gold moon  
crescent on her forehead.  
"Chibi-Usa,"the girl states in a daze,"Why are you here? This is my dream."  
"I have important information to give you,"the girl states clamly then gives a bright smile,"Everything will fine and I'll come and vist you everyday!  
I promise!"Then suddenly the girl blended into a light forming from her chest,"We'll be friends no matter what!"Then the image of the young girl  
shattered completely, flying apart like petals from a pink lily.  
"Chibi-Usa! Don't go!"Hotaru shouted but something from the darkness held her entire body from moving, the pieces dissolving in the light.  
"IIE!"she screamed, her eyes popping up, the dark abyss was never there. She moved her eyes to the each side finding herself in a bed by a   
bright window and a wooden door on the other side of the room. Violet eyes landed on the ceiling, blinking at the plainness and simplitisty of  
it all. Swiftly she sat up to get a better look at the room, the entire room was plain, mostly white. She looked by her legs to see Omi hunched over  
her bed, sleeping peacefully. Instantly her cheeks became slightly flushed, then the door opened causing her ivory white face to become deadly  
pale.  
"So Snow White has finally awaken,"the blonde states with a smirk, causing her eyes to pop out of her eyes and face fluster.  
"Ohayo Hotaru-chan,"Ken smiled happily,"Omi-kun fell asleep I see."  
"H...Hai,"she stared at the boys figure the blush still there.  
"So, how long have you been secreting crushing after the chibi?"Youji asks joking, she instantly snapped her head at the man then frown.  
"I DO NOT have a crush on Omi!"she huffed hotly plopping back on the pillow pouting. She glanced at the clock then blinked,"Is that clock right?"  
"Hai, gomen demo you missed the entire school day,"Omi looked up with a smile sitting back in the chair,"You were completely knocked out."  
"Oh,"she states quietly flashes of the night before raced through her mind,"So did Setsuna call at all?"  
"Iie,"Ken looked at the others,"none of them have called."  
She nodded then smiled to herself,"They should be fine in that case." Quietly she swung her legs over the bed and stood up, only to fall back on  
the bed mumbling,"Living life without healing powers, this is getting really werid."  
"You're wounds were really deep,"Omi states helping her sit up,"so I doubt a normal person would have completely healed."  
"Ah,"she states childishly,"I'm still adjusting to this 'no power' thing, usually I don't even bruise let alone bleed."  
"You're one of the lucky few,"a mutter was heard, she could not determine who said that though.  
Hotaru decided to drop the subject saying,"It will be nice living a 'normal life' even if it is only for a few months."  
"Few months!?"Ken instantly stared at the girl.  
"Hai, a month before my 18th b-day, the month, then a month after,"she states matter-of-factly,"Don't worry I won't be much trouble, if I'm staying  
here."  
"You'll stay with Aya-chan,"the red head emerged from the wall, causing the others to turn their heads, Hotaru nodded understanding.  
"You sure that is wise?"Youji asks curiously.  
"It is a mission,"Aya replied coldly, making his point very clear.  
"So when is Aya-chan going to pick me up or do I go to her?"the girl asked curiously violet eyes widen with darkness and yet light.  
"Manx will be taking you there,"the redhead stated coldly, Hotaru nodded giving a small smile.  
***  
A door smacked open, allowing some light to be seen, four figures stood around the door. Within seconds a hand reached to click the  
light switch directly over the occupant of the room,but the long blood stained locks of green covered the closed eyes. Instantly garnet eyes flashed  
staring up at the four men in front of her. Her arms were hanging above her from the chains, her fuka had been degraded to a second skin showing  
flowing red gashes. Her once strong staff was snapped in half, thrown at her feet, the garnet softly reflecting the blood red color. Creating a fist  
she remained silent, not even bothering to look at them.  
"So this is the great Senshi no Jidiado,"a soft voice was heard.  
"Lady has hurt god,"a chuckle as a hand grabbed her hair by the roots pulling it up. Garnet eyes harden, ignoring the shorter ones and focusing on  
the older ones.  
"Well, Meiouh Setsuna,"the orange haired one smirked tilting her chin,"let's see where you placed the little one OR are you going to tell us?"  
She didn't breathe, think or speak but gathered the amount of slavia forming in her mouth. Within seconds it flews towards the eye of the mocking  
German along with a snap,"Get. Off."She yanked her head away eyes completely hard.  
"I guess not,"the German tapped her cheek gently while wiping his eye from her salvia.  
"You're friends are not going to save you, anytime soon,"the American stated firmly then heading towards the door,"Schudlich try to see if you can  
pry into her mind at all within the next hour."The three other figures did not glance back as the door slamed shut.Setsuna frowned as she stared at  
the man in front of her known as Mastermind.  
"Well in that case, let's get started."  
***  
Hotaru's head snapped up for a moment looking around the small flower shop. The wind was still, the water was silent, and time stood  
still, she didn't move because her stomach had just suddenly gotten queazy. Sighing she went back to pushing the broom, Omi and Ken were  
busy stacking flower pots and asked her to watch the shop. Being a guest, she happily comply but in the back of her mind, something was dreadfully  
off.A bright colored car raced by, making her focus on the ground before silently watching the red car zoom bye.  
Setsuna's voice of warning instantly entered her head,"Beware of those who drive in red."  
"Arigatou Hotaru-chan, gomen for putting you too work,"Omi broke the silence causing her to give a small smile.  
"It's no trouble,"she stated as Ken took the broom from her hand.  
"Just don't let Aya know otherwise, he might put you to work ALL the time,"Ken added quietly, she nodded. Then noticed a woman with bright  
red hair and red buisness suit approaching the shop.  
"Just in time for a customer,"Hotaru stated as the woman walked in the door.  
"Manx!"Ken stated in complete surprise,"I thought you weren't going to be here til tonight. That's what Aya-kun said."  
"Things come up,"the woman replied then glanced at the young girl who gave a unsure smile,"I guess your Tenou Hotaru."  
"Hai, I guess your Manx,"the girl answered bowing in custom.  
"We'll get going in a minute Hotaru, I just have to give the boys a little something," holding up an enevlope.  
"Hotaru, you don't mind watching the shop, again?"Omi pleaded as Ken and Manx headed back towards the apartment.  
"Iie,"she replied sitting down in a chair,"I'll be fine."/I've always been./she thought watching the silent street as the sun slowly began to set.  
The rays created a more direct target, a smiple harmless little a fresh white tiger lily that had just bloomed. The water droplets delicately falling from  
the leaf to the soil while the petals remained pearly flawless white.  
Meanwhile downstairs in the Koneko, Manx instantly popped the video into the television, hitting the play button. The usual figure in front  
of the blinds appeared, hands crossed his face unable to be seen.  
"Last night all members of the Tenou household were taken prisoner by the group known as Schwartz. Even though the bodies of Haraku and  
Michiru Tenou have been identified, the body of former Dr. Mieou Setsuna has not been found. Tenou Hotaru is now placed in your care until  
the body of Meiou-senzai has been found, she is to be protected from any harm. But this is a long term mission as I am sure you are aware. Tenou-san  
is to be present at school everyday and found to be likeable as any normal girl. She has been stripped of any powers she onced had, whatever  
those powers were, for three months. If Mieou-san should appear after three months of this assignment, then and only then will the child be  
released and returned to her rightful gaurdine. You will have no other missions at this time except to look after Tenou Hotaru. You will be udated  
every two weeks."  
The video closed suddenly and the lights were turned back on. The four men staring at the woman on the steps, breaking the silence  
"Well?"  
"I'm all for it,"Ken states flopping back into the couch  
Omi and Youji gave their confermation as well.  
"You have another video,"Aya stated noticing the black tape.  
"Hai, this is from Meiou Setsuna, found in her study once the estate was searched demo,"Manx said,"I can not show this to Weiss."  
"Naze?"Aya snapped.  
"Because it was labelled to Toma Hotaru,"  
"aka Tenou Hotaru,"Youji whispered pulling out a cigarette.  
"Hai, Persia and I attempted to review but the first five minutes are warnings that if the person watching is NOT the child. Then an entire virus  
will come into the system, not wanting to risk loosing all our files, we stopped the tape,"Manx explained,"also out of respect for Mieou-san."  
"DId you find anymore information on the Tenou's?"Omi asked quietly.  
"Iie,"Manx stated,"The bodies were examed and prounced to be brutally cut, different bodies parts were all over the living room. I was going to  
Hotaru-san when I saw her demo I was excepting a mature adult, not a seventeen year old."  
"We'll tell,"Omi states,"and protect, hai Aya-kun?"  
"Hn,"Aya only nodded and silence reigned.  
Hotaru continued to watch as the sunfell beyond the street corner, her eyelids were getting low but she blinked forcing herself to stay awake,  
despite her bordom. For some reason her heart felt as it someone had thrown a stone in a glass house, and now there were only pieces of the  
house to pick up. She shook her head muttering,"They are fine, I know they are prefectly fine." But for some reason her mind was not truly  
presauaing her heart.  
"Hotaru-chan?"Omi poked his head out of the back door,"We have a message from Meiou-san."  
"Demo what about the shop?"she asked.  
"We were about to close up anyway,"Ken states as he locked the door, Hotaru shrugged then followed Omi unstairs.  
"So what did Setsuna-chan say?"Hotaru asked curiously violet eyes hopeful for the first time all day.  
"She sent a video and it was addressed to you,"Omi states leading her downstairs to the couches, she plopped herself in the center, then Omi  
handed her the video.  
"Um...could you watch it with me?"she whispered, her stomach was chrunging again, Omi seemed to pause,"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
"Hai,"the boy whispered as he popped in the tape taking a seat next to her. She sat prefectly straight watching the fuzy become a picture of  
Setsuna in her labcoat at her desk in the mansion. She did some final adjustment the lense making the picture completely clear on her face.  
"Ohyaho Hotaru-chan,"Setsuna nodded giving her a smile then she became completely serious,"If you're watching this now, then I guess  
time hasn't changed from when I was last at the Time Gates.I'm going to ask you to check on them once a week. You are just to make sure  
no one has taken it over yet. So far I don't see any enemy in our way except for the present one."she smiled reassurringly,Hotaru gave a small  
smile back,"You know that I have never been one for words, so I'll cut to the chase, we were attacked and took heavy losses especially on  
Haraku and Michiru. Myself you do not need to be concerned with for the next three months. This is a warning that you are not to make any  
type of contact with the Inner Senshi especially Mars-san or Jupiter-san and Serenity-sama, senior or junior. You understand?"Hotaru nodded,  
completely engulfed with the words of her senior advisor. "This also includes that IF you do see Michiru and Haraku or myself within the next three  
weeks you WILL not even look at us, this is for your safety as well as the men who will be kindly taking care of you. I know that as a former Senshi  
of Saturn and it's crowned princess you will not disobeay the orders of myself, Neptune, and Uranus. Serenity-sama bless you Saturn-san."  
With that the video clicked off returning back to fuzzy, Hotaru looked down at her hands and didn't know what to think for the first time in ages.  
"It will be all right Hotaru-chan,"Omi stated reassuringly.  
"I know,"she whispered quietly,"demo I'm not use to being the one who is being protected. She knew this from the start, so it's a tad hard  
considering I'm actually going to be a mortal for three months. I knew that something had happened last night, senshi senses die hard, I guess.  
They'll be fine and Mieou-san will come to get me in three months like she said,"she looked up as the tape was placed in her hands from the  
young boy,"Arigatou Omi-kun."she smiled suddenly,"I knew she knew you would be here to help me, that's why she used the code names for the  
Inners, not matter what happens to me, they must NEVER get involoved."her voice was above a whisper but it hit like a full blown punch.  
***  
Setsuna awoke in pitch darkness, her head was spinning, as she felt the entire room twirling around rapidly. Her eyes adjusted to the  
picth blackness of the room, as she felt her hands on cold solid ground, she smiled saddly. Her memory freshly filled of what the past three  
hours had been like, his constantly questioning, mocking, drilling into her head, but the wonder was that he had never broken into the Senshi  
frequency. Not even Metallica when she first attack could break her mindshlied let alone recieve entry to the Time Gate. Slowly she sat up, feeling  
for the cold rod that held the Garnet Orb. Concentrating the remaining energy she had the orb created a blood dripped colored room, allowing  
some light even if it was very dark inside. Even though it was broken in half, she chuckled as it healed itself becoming as it once had, whole.  
Her voice was raspy and dry as she whispered,"Serenity-sama bless Hotaru-chan for everything she has brought. She is so bright, even though  
she is silent."Then unconicous she fell on the ground, this time the Garnet Orb shattering, again her chest slowly heeving up and down once then  
stops, there is no sound, there is no light, there is no time, only pitch blackness. 


End file.
